Conociéndonos
by Carminys
Summary: A pesar de ser amigos Marinette y Adrien no se conocen del todo bien pero el destino les dará tantas oportunidades para volverlos cercanos... Demasiado cercanos en realidad ¿Que pasará en las vidas de los dos héroes de París? Acaso ¿Revelaran sus identidades sin darse cuenta?...
1. Oportunidades

**Hola aquí yo con una nueva historia, realmente amo Miraculous Ladybug y no puedo esperar por la segunda temporada... Mientras tanto, dejare este fic por** **aquí**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

 **El Colegio Françoise Dupont es una escuela pública a la que asisten** **Marinette** **y sus compañeros, entre ellos Adrien Agreste el chico de sus sueños aquel con el que a pesar de no poder hablar sin ponerse nerviosa era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Marinette soñaba con decirle a Adrien lo que sentía pero solo eso** _ **soñaba**_ **porque cada vez que lo intentaba era un total fracaso. Y allí se encontraba ella, junto con su amiga Alya esperando el final de la clase aunque nunca se espero que aquella clase le diera una oportunidad de acercarse más a Adrien**

Marinette ¿Estas escuchando?- Le regañó la srta. Mendeleiev haciendo que Marinette se sobresaltara un poco

Ah… Si- Contestó un poco nerviosa sin siquiera tener idea de lo que hablaba su profesora de ciencias

Pues bien, Alya hará equipo con Nino mientras tú estarás con Adrien- Le recordó la profesora- Todos siempre arman los mismos grupos, es momento de cambiar y experimentar cosas nuevas

 _ **Marinette se quedó en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando de pronto sintió la mirada de su compañero e inmediatamente se sonrojó. Alya la miraba, se sentía tan feliz por su amiga pero un poco preocupada también pues Marinette estando con el rubio a solas se vuelve totalmente torpe más de lo normal**_

Con todo respeto señorita Mendeleiev no creo que Marinette haga buena pareja con Adrien, él solo hace buena pareja conmigo. Así que si no estoy con Sabrina estaré con Adrien- Exigió Chloé levantándose de su asiento y jalando a Adrien del brazo

Chloé siéntate ahora mismo- Regaño su profesora- Yo no soportare esa actitud tuya- Chloé iba a hablar de nuevo pero fue interrumpida- Y no te atrevas a amenazarme con tu padre señorita. En mi clase te comportas y no me dirás que es lo que debo hacer, ahora se buena compañera y colabora, harás pareja con Nathanaël

 _ **La rubia y el pelirrojo se quedaron viendo, ella con rabia y él con un ligero nerviosismo y aguantándose las ganas de protestar. La profesora siguió formando las últimas parejas y les explicó de qué trataba el proyecto hasta que culmino la clase**_

 _ **Al salir Adrien esperó a Marinette en la puerta, se notaba tranquilo pero con la mirada perdida, su compañera notó esto y se sintió un poco triste al pensar que el chico no quería formar equipo con ella**_

Ey Marinette... ¡Espera!- La llamó Adrien al ver como la chica se alejaba

Ah... ¿Sí?- Estaba un poco nerviosa... ¿A quién engaña? Estaba muy nerviosa

¿Quieres hacer el proyecto en mi casa?- Preguntó un poco apenado, nunca había invitado a una chica a su casa- O... ¿Preferirías que fuera a la tuya?- Cambio rápidamente de parecer al ver la expresión de sorpresa que tenía su compañera

Ah, no... No, mejor es en tu casa-Marinette recordó aquella vez que Adrien fue a su casa a jugar videojuegos y sus padres no dejaban de "molestarlos"- Claro, si... si no hay problema- A este punto Marinette estaba tan roja como un tomate

¡¿Enserio?! Genial- Contestó Adrien muy feliz sosteniendo la mano de la chica- Mañana seguiremos hablando sobre esto Marinette, ya debo irme- Dijo al ver su reloj y notó que se le estaba haciendo tarde- Adiós

Has...ta, hasta... mañana- Respondió saliendo del shock y tratando de volver a su color original- _Adrien agarró mi mano_ \- Pensó con una cara de enamorada

Bien Marinette, es hora de irnos... ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?- Preguntó su amiga Alya quien salía del salón junto con Nino- No me digas que...

¡No! Alya ¿En qué piensas? No ocurrió nada- Le interrumpió su amiga, cambiando el tema- Ya vayámonos, tengo hambre

Bien- No muy convencida- Hasta pronto Nino- Se despidió de su acompañante cuando de pronto se escucharon gritos- ¿Que fue eso?, iré a investigar. Marinette cuídate, te llamaré en la noche

¡Alya espera!- Demasiado tarde, su amiga ya se había ido corriendo en busca de un nuevo reportaje para su blog

 ** _Marinette se escondió en el baño y le pidió a tikki que la transformara. Luego de todo eso se dirigió hasta las afuera del colegio encontrándose con una chica con un traje de bailarina de ballet totalmente negro, se dio cuenta de que ésta ponía a bailar a cualquiera con solo señalarlo_**

¿Es enserio?- Dijo Ladybug un poco o más bien muy confundida- Esto será fácil

My Lady no se deje engañar, sus movimientos no son "normales"- Le aconsejó Chat Noir llegando de la nada y sosteniéndola de la cintura- Ten cuidado... No quiero que te lastimes- Su voz sonaba muy preocupada

Tranquilo gatito- Contestó separándose de él y antes de darse cuenta estaba rodeada por muchos habitantes que se encontraban controlados por la chica del akuma

Atención Chat Noir, Ladybug ríndanse y entreguen sus miraculous- Les exigió- Si no los haré sufrir hasta que me los entreguen

Ya. Tranquila pequeña cisne- Le dijo Chat Noir fastidiado mientras se defendía de los ataques- No te lo pondremos fácil

No soy una pequeña cisne. ¡Soy el cisne negro! Y… Todos ¡Son unos inútiles!- Les gritó a las personas que controlaba, al ver que Ladybug y Chat Noir se defendían fácilmente señaló a más personas - Están bajo mi control... Esfuércense más ¡INÚTILES!- Luego de esto se esfumó

¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde se fue?- Preguntó Ladybug

Ah... My Lady ¿Puedes ayudarme? Esto se está poniendo intenso- Le pidió su compañera. Chat Noir ya estaba muy agotado, las personas hacían movimientos cada vez mas potentes por decirlo de alguna manera

Para terminar con todo esto debemos acabar con el akuma primero- Dijo "su lady" para luego irse en busca de la "pequeña cisne" según Chat Noir

Una vez más, haré el trabajo sucio- Chat Noir ya sabía lo que pretendía hacer su compañera

 ** _Cuando Ladybug encontró al cisne negro inmediatamente salvó a la chica que estaba por caer de un gran edificio (notó que llevaba un uniforme de ballet) escuchó que aquella que se hacía llamar el cisne negro quería vengarse de la otra bailarina al haber frustrado sus sueños. Ladybug hizo que la bailarina le explicara la situación, al entender todo usó su Amuleto Encantado y buscó con la mirada a su compañero gatuno quien comprendió rápidamente lo que debía hacer. 2 Minutos después Chat Noir tenía en sus manos un pequeño brazalete color negro, se lo lanzó a Ladybug quien lo rompió y dejo salir el akuma para luego purificarlo_**

Ganamos- Dijeron ambos héroes mientras chocaban los puños

¿Que pasó?- Preguntó la recién akumatizada

Oh cariño, lo siento mucho- Se disculpó la bailarina mayor- Tuve un día muy agitado y descargue toda mi ira contigo. Como directora no fui nada profesional espero que me perdones y aceptes mi invitación para una ultima audición por el día de hoy

¿De verdad?- Pregunto muy emocionada- Claro que acepto, no la decepcionare. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo- Dijo mientras sostenía su brazalete contra su pecho

¿Cual es la historia detrás de todo esto?- Chat Noir veía a las chicas irse y estaba demasiado confundido- No entiendo nada

Veras gatito... Momentos antes de ser akumatizada aquella chica se encontraba en una audición para el lago de los cisnes, en medio de su audición la directora de la función le llamó la atención al ver que la chica no se había quitado su brazalete sin importarle lo increíble que ella había bailado la humilló frente a todos los presentes en la sala- Le contó Ladybug un poco triste al recordar como Chloé la humillaba constantemente años anteriores

¿Por qué no se quitó el brazalete?- Preguntó Chat Noir- Esto es muy tonto ¿Sabes?

El brazalete es un recuerdo de su madre quien era una gran bailarina muy reconocida en el mundo de la danza pero murió en un accidente de transito cuando se dirigía a una de sus presentaciones- Respondió Ladybug- Al llegar estaba muy emocionada y simplemente se le olvidó quitarse el brazalete

¿Como sabes todo eso my lady?- Chat Noir estaba muy sorprendido

La verdad es que al principio esa chica y el brazalete me parecieron un poco familiar pero no les dí importancia, cuando le pregunté a la directora lo que ocurría asimilé toda la situación... A aquella chica la entrevistaron esta mañana- Siguió explicando Ladybug- Chat Noir la pasaron por las noticias

¿Ah si?- Chat Noir estaba un poco apenado- No pensé que ella fuera tan reconocida

De todos modos, ya tendrás tiempo para procesar toda la información- Se burló conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de su compañero- Debemos irnos, ya nos queda menos de un minuto

Tienes razón my lady- Chat Noir la agarró de la cintura- Como siempre- Dijo en tono coqueto

Adiós gatito- Dijo separándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia un callejón donde terminó con su transformación

 _ **Al día siguiente en la clase de literatura Marinette se encontraba completamente nerviosa... Su profesora se encontraba repartiendo papelitos para armar grupos de 4 personas, 2 de ellas armarían un guión y los otros 2 actuarían ¿Cual fue el resultado de todo esto? Terminó junto con Alya, Nino y... ¡No podía creerlo! ¡¿Adrien?!**_

 _Oye_ \- Le susurró Alya al oído- _Haré que Adrien y tu se luzcan_ \- Le guiñó el ojo

¡¿Que dices?!- Se sonrojó a mas no poder

Quiero ver que se concentren y entren en el personaje- Les explicó la profesora- A el mejor grupo les esperará una gran sorpresa... No les daré los detalles, sólo esfuércense y diviértanse

Amigo tienes suerte de que Chloé no vino hoy- Le dijo Nino a Adrien- Porque hubiera formado un gran escándalo si tú no quedabas en su grupo

Si, tienes razon- Adrien volteó a ver a sus 2 compañeras sentadas atrás de él y fijó su mirada en Marinette

 _\- Alya se percató de esto pero no le dio importancia, más bien estaba feliz de que Adrien de vez en cuando notara la existencia de su amiga_

¡Vaya Adrien!- Le habló Nino- No pensé que... Bueno, tu sabes- Le dijo dándole un codazo- _Marinette_ -Susurró

Adrien lo miró confundido hasta que se percató de la situación y volteó rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo. A esto Nino y Alya rieron por lo bajo

 _Tienes suerte de que sea un poco despistada_ \- Le susurró Nino

No... No es lo que tu crees- Contestó Adrien un poco nervioso

 _ **Al terminar la clase Alya aprovechó que Marinette estaba en el baño y fue a hablar con Adrien**_

No pensé que fueras tan indiscreto Adrien- Le dijo pícaramente

¿De... que.. ¿De que... hablas?- Era obvio que sabia de que hablaba

¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?- Respondio Alya- La manera en que mirabas a Marinette...-Fue interrumpida

¿Que yo que?- Habló Marinette poniendo a Adrien mas nervioso aun

Que quisiera hablar... contigo- Hablo rápidamente antes de que Alya pudiera decir algo- Sobre... emm.. Bueno- No tenia ni idea de que decirle a la chica, miró a Alya quien tenia una sonrisa triunfal debido a la situación en la que se encontraba el muchaho

Ah, ya se... El proyecto de ciencias- Respondió inocentemente Marinette

Si, sobre eso- Alya fulminó con la mirada a Adrien ¿Como Marinette podía ser tan despistada?- ¿Puedes ir a mi casa esta tarde?

Ah si, por supuesto- Contestó sonrojada

Bien, no te molestes en llevar algun material de trabajo...- Le dijo Adrien, Marinette iba a protestar pero él la interrumpió antes de que ella hablara- Primero decidiremos que proyecto hacer y luego podremos salir a comprar los materiales

Está, está bien- Dijo finalmente- Nos.. Nos vemos, mas... tarde

Si- Fue lo único que respondió el rubio para luego salir del salón

¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Marinette al ver a su amiga

Chica, eres tan despistada- Dijo para luego salir de aquel lugar siendo seguida por su amiga

¿De que hablas?- En todo el camino de regreso a casa Marinette intentó que Alya le explicara lo que le quiso decir con eso, finalmente se rindió y al llegar a su casa almorzó y se dispuso a prepararse para ir a la casa de Adrien

Ya en la tarde se dirigió a la "casa" de su compañero, mientras caminaba intentó dejar de un lado sus nervios y cuando por fin llegó a su destino notó que el chico estaba afuera

¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó al verlo recostado de una pared

No, solo... Me despedía de mi padre- Respondió el rubio cabizbajo un poco apenado por la situación- El y Nathalie salieron a una reunión, les dio el dia libre a los empleados y pues... Parece que estaremos solos- Al decir esto levantó la mirada y se sonrojó al ver a la chica

 _Marinette llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, zapatillas y blusa rosada claro con detalles blancos, ademas de un bolso de espalda. La chica se veía hermosa y eso fue confirmado al recibir piropos por parte de varios chicos que pasaban frente de ella. Adrien reaccionó inmediatamente y la tomó por la cintura algo que haría Chat Noir y no él, Marinette se quedó admirando los ojos de Adrien y por su mente solo cruzaban las ultimas palabras que él le había dicho_

 _Parece que estaremos solos_ \- Esas palabras sonaban a cada segundo en la mente de la chica haciéndola poner cada vez mas y mas roja

Se ve tan hermosa- Pensaba Adrien quien sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de su compañera...

* * *

 **Bien gente hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Sinceramente no soy buena escribiendo las escenas de peleas y villanos akumatizados, pero les prometo que mejoraré... Denle una oportunidad a mi fic ¿Si? Pueden dejar reviews con sus ideas, criticas y sugerencias.**

 **Gracias por leer y sin mas nada que decir ¡Cuídense! Bye ¡Nos leemos pronto!...**


	2. Siempre te protegeré

**Hola he vuelto con el segundo capitulo de este fic**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, me emociono cada vez que leo reviews nuevos (no puedo evitarlo)... Quiero aclarar que intenté subir el capitulo ayer pero el internet no me dejó _(a cada rato se iba)_ Bien no les quitaré mas tiempo, así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 _Marinette llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, zapatillas y blusa rosada claro con detalles blancos, ademas de un bolso de espalda. La chica se veía hermosa y eso fue confirmado al recibir piropos por parte de varios chicos que pasaban frente de ella. Adrien reaccionó inmediatamente y la tomó por la cintura algo que haría Chat Noir y no él, Marinette se quedó admirando los ojos de Adrien y por su mente solo cruzaban las ultimas palabras que él le había dicho_

 _Parece que estaremos solos_ \- Esas palabras sonaban a cada segundo en la mente de la chica haciéndola poner cada vez mas y mas roja

 _Se ve tan hermosa_ \- Pensaba Adrien quien sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de su compañera, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

 _A...Adrien_ \- Susurró Marinette apenada mientras el chico se apartaba lentamente de ella

Lo siento... pero.. era la única manera de que- Explicaba Adrien muy avergonzado- De que.. esos chicos dejaran de verte

¿Por qué?- Marinette era realmente muy inocente

No te veían de buena manera- Siguió Adrien bajando la mirada

¿Ah?- Su compañera estaba demasiado confundida

Nada... Olvídalo- Sinceramente agradecía lo despistada que era la chica- Entremos- Dijo tomándola de la mano

¡Que bonito!- Marinette ya había entrado antes a la mansión (claro, siendo Ladybug) por lo que nunca pudo contemplar del todo bien aquel lugar

Si, supongo- Contestó Adrien viendo como la chica examinaba el lugar, parecía entusiasmarse cada vez mas (cosa que le pareció tierno)

Y... ¿Que haremos?- Preguntó apenada al notar como el rubio se quedaba mirándola

Ven conmigo- Empezó a caminar con dirección a su cuarto

Este lugar es... ¡Gigante! Podría decir que es el doble de mi habitación, incluso más- Agregó asombrada- _¿Pero que digo? estoy actuando como si no hubiera estado aquí antes... aunque él no lo sabe_ -Pensaba Marinette, fijó su mirada en una puerta- _El baño_ \- Inmediatamente se sonrojó al recordar la vez que entró al baño de Adrien siendo Ladybug mientras que el chico "tomaba una ducha", claro que aquella vez solo quería salvarlo de "Jackady" luego de un rato trató de actuar lo mas "normal" posible

Adrien rió por lo bajo, al ver como su amiga hacia una que otra mueca- _¿Que estará pensando?_ _-_ susurró

Marinette... Acércate- Le llamó, señalandole que se sentara a su lado- La profesora quiere un proyecto con el que ayudemos al medio-ambiente ¿Cierto?- Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de su compañera, Adrien se quedó pensando un poco- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Bueno... emm- _¡Vamos Marinette tu puedes!_ se daba ánimos ella misma- Anoche estuve investigando un poco, y pensé que podríamos elaborar un sistema que purifica aguas residuales a la vez que genera energía - Una vez que empezó a hablar se olvidó por completo de sus nervios, enfocándose en el proyecto- Sé que suena difícil, pero podemos hacerlo... Incluso traje la lista de los materiales- Mientras le entregaba la lista le explicó como era la construcción de aquel sistema- ¿Que te parece?

Me gusta, es una buena idea- No podía negarse luego de ver la emoción de su compañera, francamente le gustaba verla de esa manera, en parte le recordaba a su madre

¿Que pasa Adrien?- Preguntó al notar la mirada perdida del chico

Solo me recordaste a alguien- Dijo con cierto tono de nostalgia- Pero... No te preocupes, vayamos a comprar los materiales que necesitamos

Sí- Contestó Marinette para luego volver a su estado de antes (Muy emocionada)

Cuando estuvieron haciendo las compras de los materiales se presentó un nuevo villano por lo que tuvieron que separarse "accidentalmente" para poder transformarse, durante la batalla Ladybug sufrió uno que otro daño lo que desató la ira de Chat Noir y gracias a este pudieron liberar el akuma y purificarlo rápidamente

Ganamos- Dijeron chocando puños

¿My Lady te encuentras bien?- Preguntó en tono coqueto pero aun así preocupado

Si... Puedes estar tranquilo Chat, una vez que uso mi "prodigiosa/miraculous ladybug" puedo reparar todos los daños incluyendo heridas, muertes... Cualquier daño que haya causado el akuma- Le explicó a su compañero

Entiendo... Aun así- La sostuvo de la mano- Siempre te protegeré mi lady- Besó su mano y luego hizo su señal de despedida

Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo- Dijo Ladybug tratando de hacer memoria- A... Adr... ¡OH NO PUEDE SER! ¡ADRIEN!- Gritó cuando por fin lo recordó, corrió en busca de un lugar donde pudiera destransformarse y se dispuso a buscar a su compañero

 _Marinette ¿Donde estas?_ \- Pensaba Adrien mientras buscaba a su amiga, si bien sabía que Ladybug había reparado todos los daños él no podía evitar preocuparse por la chica- Lo siento- Se disculpó al notar que había chocado con alguien- ¿Nathanaël?

¿Adrien? ¿Qué pasa? Te vez preocupado- Preguntó el pelirrojo con cierta curiosidad

¿Has visto a Marinette?- Al ver como el pelirrojo movía la cabeza en forma negativa se preocupó mas- Estaba con ella en la ferretería de la esquina cuando de pronto apareció un villano y accidentalmente nos separamos, no pude ver a donde se fue y ahora... No la encuentro- Si, su historia en parte era verdad y en parte mentira pero en su defensa no podía contar todo así como así

¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Como la pudiste abandonar así?- Le regañó su compañero- Sé que Marinette es muy fuerte y valiente a pesar de que muchas personas piensen lo contrario pero ¿Te das cuenta de que se pudo haber lastimado?

-Al oír eso el rubio sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón ¿Lastimado? ¿Marinette? Por... Mi culpa

Debiste buscarla y ponerla a salvo- Agregó el pelirrojo- Es lo que yo hubiera hecho

Tienes razón- Musitó derrotado

Nathanaël, por fin te encuentro. Ni creas que podrás escapar- Le gritó Chloé- Ahora regresarás a terminar nuestro proyecto- Acto siguiente se llevó al pelirrojo jalándolo de una oreja

¡Ya! Chloé puedo caminar yo solo- Le dijo el joven, irritado por la actitud de la chica

Oh ¡Adrien!- Al notar la presencia del muchacho Chloé se le lanzó encima- ¿Qué haces aquí cariño? ¿Me estas siguiendo?... Lástima que en este momento no pueda atenderte, debo verificar que Nathanael cumpla con su parte del proyecto

¿Hablas de todo el proyecto? Porque al parecer esa es mi parte ¡Todo!- Se quejó

¡Claro que no! Alguien debe supervisar que el trabajo se haga bien- Se defendió la chica, separándose del rubio y empezando a caminar- Ahora ven, no tenemos toda la tarde

Más te vale encontrar a Marinette… Sana y salva- Fue lo último que le dijo a Adrien antes de marcharse con Chloé

Pude haberme transformado en Chat Noir, buscar a Marinette y mantenerla lejos del peligro… ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?- Se regañó internamente

Adrien siguió caminando, estaba a punto de llover y sin duda alguna el continuaría buscando a Marinette. La llamó a su celular pero parecía estar apagado por lo que optó a seguir con su búsqueda, pero jamás imaginó encontrársela de esa manera

Allá está- Le dijo Plagg al chico que aparentemente se encontraba en un debate mental

¡Marinette!- Gritó el muchacho al ver a la chica cayendo en el suelo y acercándose a ella- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ladybug arregló todo! ¿Por qué ella está así?

Esto no tiene que ver con el akuma- Le dijo Plagg rápidamente para luego esconderse

Adrien- Susurró cuando vio llegar al chico

¿Puedes levantarte?- Preguntó preocupado

Si… No es nada grave- Respondió con una sonrisa- Pero… Ayúdame Adrien- Su voz sonaba entrecortada

Al escuchar aquello Adrien se sintió realmente mal, como si algo le atravesara el corazón (mucho peor de lo que se sintió al hablar con Nathanaël)

Tranquila Marinette, solo apóyate en mi ¿Si?- Dijo antes de comenzar a cargarla, sosteniendo también las cosas que habían comprado

¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó un poco avergonzada

Volveremos a mi casa- En ese momento a Adrien no le importaba nada más que Marinette, se sentía culpable de que ella se encontrara en esa situación, a pesar de escuchar los susurros de las demás personas él no le dio importancia y se concentró en llevar a la chica

¡No!- Discutió Marinette- ¡Bájame! Puedo caminar, tranquilo… Debemos terminar las compras- Marinette hizo un puchero y al ver como el muchacho se reía de ella se enfadó mas- Hablo enserio Adrien- Dicho esto se bajó de los brazos de su acompañante

¿No querías que te ayudara? Además, si ya terminamos- Se defendió el rubio aun riendo un poco por la actitud de la chica- Ahora ven- La cargó nuevamente haciéndola sonrojar- Siempre te protegeré- Susurró al oído de su compañera

 _¡¿Chat?!_ \- Pensó Marinette sonrojándose a más no poder- _No, no lo creo_

Adrien por su parte se divertía con la situación al ver el sonrojo de su compañera. Una vez llegaron a su casa fueron a la habitación de Adrien y comenzaron a hacer el proyecto, pero había algo en Marinette que le preocupaba al muchacho

¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó, no soportaba ver más la mirada de dolor de Marinette

No mucho- Confesó- ¿Puedo ir al baño?- Dijo con cierta mueca de molestia

Sí- Le indicó hacia donde debía ir- ¡MARINETTE!- Gritó al ver como la chica caía al suelo

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… Me siento muy feliz con todos los reviews que me han dejado gracias por comentar, es bueno saber que les gusta el cómo se va desarrollando esta historia, la cual está llena de sorpresas, emociones y sobre todo ternura (de eso no hay duda) pero también habrán unos que otros ¡¿problemas?! ¿La vida no siempre es color de rosa?…**

 **Sigan comentando ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Cuídense!**


	3. ¿Coincidencias?

**Bonjour**

 **¿Como han estado?... Yo pues tomé un poco de mi tiempo libre para escribir este capitulo y espero que les guste.** **Dejen reviews ¡¿Sii?!**

* * *

 _ **Adrien por su parte se divertía con la situación al ver el sonrojo de su compañera. Una vez llegaron a su casa fueron a la habitación de Adrien y comenzaron a hacer el proyecto, pero había algo en Marinette que le preocupaba al muchacho**_

¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó, no soportaba ver más la mirada de dolor de Marinette

No mucho- Confesó- ¿Puedo ir al baño?- Dijo con cierta mueca de molestia

Sí- Le indicó hacia donde debía ir- ¡MARINETTE!- Gritó al ver como la chica caía al suelo- ¿Qué te pasa?

Llama a Alya por favor- Le pidió levantándose y sosteniéndose del chico

 _Adrien hizo caso a la petición de su compañera, minutos después Alya fue por Marinette y se la llevó dándole a Adrien una loca explicación que ni ella misma entendió_

¿Cómo pude olvidarme de las pastillas?- Se regañaba Marinette en voz alta sentándose en su cama

Chica realmente tienes un gran problema- Se burló Alya- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraída?

¿Qué le dijiste a Adrien?-

Obvio no le dije que tenias el periodo- Rió Alya al ver la cara apenada de su amiga- Ni que se te olvidó tomarte una pastilla para el dolor… No le dije nada eso, puedes estar tranquila- Antes de seguir hablando fue interrumpida por su muy avergonzada amiga

¡Soy de lo peor! ¿Cómo podré verlo nuevamente a la cara?... Si apenas podía hacerlo últimamente- Dijo escondiendo su rostro en una almohada

Tampoco es el fin del mundo… Animo, haz avanzado mucho estos últimos días- Alya sin duda era una gran amiga para Marinette- No te rindas

 _ **Horas más tarde Marinette y Alya fueron a hacer unas compras para la cena, la mamá de Marinette las mandó al supermercado con una lista de ingredientes, ya cuando tenían todo optaron por regresar a la casa de la azabache de pronto escucharon varios gritos**_

Amiga, debo grabar esto- Dijo Alya guardando lo que habían comprado en su mochila- ¡Vuelve a tu casa!- Le aconsejó mientras se marchaba a buscar información- Iré pronto

Alya ¡Espera!- El grito de Marinette llamó la atención de cierto gato que recién se sumaba a la acción

 _¿Marinette? ¿Qué hace aquí?_ \- Pensó Chat muy preocupado- _Debo protegerla_

Buenas noches mi lady- Saludó Chat Noir cargando a la chica- Es peligroso que estés aquí pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré

Ah… Hola Chat- Respondió Marinette un poco fastidiada- Si ya se, eso me lo has dicho antes

¿Ah sí?- El pobre gato estaba nervioso _¿Me habrá descubierto?_ Pensó

Si, aquella vez que me "salvaste" del Ilustrator- Le recordó la chica

Si así es- Dejó salir un suspiro- Estas un poco pálida o no se... ¿Estas enferma mi lady?

¿Se nota mucho?- Preguntó avergonzada

Un poco, aquí estarás a salvo... Será mejor que regreses a tu casa- Dicho esto la bajó besándole la mano y despidiéndose de ella

Sí que es un gato coqueto- Rió tikki

Demasiado diría yo- Respondió su portadora- Creo que deberíamos ayudarle… Tikki transfórmame

 _ **Cuando Ladybug llegó donde se encontraba Chat Noir se llevó una gran sorpresa, el gato había liberado el akuma y esperaba por ella para que lo purificara**_

¿Qué te pasa my lady? ¿Te sorprendí?- Le dijo en su habitual tono

Para serte sincera sí, me sorprendiste mucho- Al levantar su mirada notó que su compañero tenía varias heridas- ¿Chat? ¡¿Estas…-

Herido, sí un poco… Pero soy el único, no ocurrió ningún otro daño así que no hay de qué preocuparse…- No pudo terminar ya que sintió las manos de su compañera en sus mejillas, causando cierto sonrojo en él

Debemos curar esas heridas, pronto- Dijo Ladybug arrastrando al gato quien no salía de su impresión

 ** _Se sentaron en una banca del parque el cual se encontraba solo, mientras ladybug limpiaba las heridas de Chat ninguno de los dos hablaba todo estaba en silencio pero ese no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era muy agradable_**

¡Ya está!- Habló haciendo que el chico volviera

Gracias My Lady- Aun estaba sonrojado, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

No tienes que agradecerme, somos amigos- Dijo sonriéndole- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí Chat, estoy segura- Dirigió su vista al anillo- Veo que aun te queda tiempo

Si… Podemos estar así un rato- Tomándola de la cintura, volviendo a su tono coqueto

No, yo debo irme- Dijo separándose de él- ¡Hasta pronto Chat!

¡Cuídate bien My Lady!- Sonrió despidiéndose de su compañera

 _ **Ambos héroes volvieron a sus hogares, Adrien agradecía que su padre no estuviera, así nadie lo regañaría por encontrarse en aquel estado... Le dió su queso a Plagg y se acostó en su cama a pensar un poco**_

 _¿Debería ir a verla?_ \- Pensó Adrien- _Se veía algo mal... Iré_

Plagg las garras- Acto siguiente se transformo en Chat Noir y salió de su casa por una ventana

 _ **En casa de Marinette**_

¿Escuchaste algo?- Preguntó la kwami roja

Hay alguien en la ventana, escóndete tikki- Se acercó mas a la ventana- ¡¿Chat Noir?!- Preguntó abriendo la ventana y dejando pasar a su compañero de batallas- ¿Que haces aquí?- Rápidamente escondió las fotografías de Adrien _(simplemente no quería que Chat las viera)_

Mi lady me quedé preocupado así que vine a verte- Su tono de voz sonaba diferente a la de siempre parecía ¿Preocupado?

Estoy mucho mejor, solo debía descansar un poco y... ¿Como siguen tus heridas?.-

¿Como sabias que estaba herido?- Preguntó levantando su ceja

Te estoy viendo- Se defendió tan pronto entendió la situación en la que estaba

Preguntaste ¿Como siguen tus heridas? Siguen...- Aclaró no muy convencido de su respuesta

No le des tanta importancia a mis palabras Chat- Trató de cambiar el tema

¿Y por qué no mi lady?- Preguntó confundido

Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día- Dijo escondiendo su cara con una almohada

¿Quiere contarme lo que sucedió?.-

La verdad no... ¿Oye quieres algo de comer? Mi mamá preparó unos panecillos dulces que están realmente ricos- Se levantó y fue a la cocina por los panecillos

Si que están ricos- Dijo mientras comía o mas bien tragaba

Marinette rió por lo bajo al ver la felicidad de su compañero- Pareciera que nunca habías comido panecillos- Se burló

La verdad es que...- Confesó avergonzado- No me dejan

¿Ah no?- Confundida

Lo que pasa mi lady es que debo cuidarme mucho- Dijo en su habitual tono coqueto- Para mantenerme en forma

Si claro- Respondió fastidiada

Y... Veo que te gusta mucho diseñar- Dirigió su mirada hacia un vestido

Emm si... Cuando sea grande quiero ser una gran diseñadora- Habló con estrellas en los ojos- Como Gabriel Agreste

¿Ah si?- Preguntó tosiendo, al oír el nombre de su padre se ahogó un poco

Sí, él es mi diseñador favorito- Confesó riendo por lo que le acababa de ocurrir a su compañero

Ya veo- Respondió asombrado

 _ **Esa noche Marinette y Chat Noir se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas por horas, rieron, bromearon hasta que el anillo de Chat dió la orden de que el gato debía irse despidiendose coquetamente de su compañera y salió por la ventana de la habitacion de la chica...Al día siguiente como nunca Marinette llegó temprano al colegio**_

Oye madrugaste- Rió Alya saludando a su amiga

No quería encontrarme con Adrien- Confesó Marinette sentándose en su lugar

Ya veo, pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo- Agregó Alya

Elijo tarde.-

¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó Alya sorprendida

¿De qué habl…- Marinette no pudo terminar pues al levantar su mirada se encontró con Adrien- ¡¿Adrien que te sucedió?!- Preguntó acercándose al chico

Hola Marinette ¿Ya estas mejor?- Evadió la pregunta

Si pero ¿A ti que te pasó?- Insistió por una respuesta

Tuve un pequeño accidente en la cocina- Mintió apenado por la cercanía de la chica quien parecía estar examinándolo con la mirada

¡NO PUEDE SER!- Una imagen de Chat Noir pasó por la mente de la chica- ¡¿Chat?!- Inmediatamente salió del salón en busca de un lugar donde hablar con tikki

¿A DONDE VAS?- Gritó Alya… Demasiado tarde

¿Lo viste?- Preguntó dejando salir a su kwami

Si… Tiene exactamente las mismas heridas que tenía Chat Noir ayer ¿Cierto?-.

Así parece ¿Será una coincidencia?- Simplemente no podía creerlo

Es posible… Tampoco podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas- Le aconsejó su kwami escondiéndose nuevamente- Regresemos al aula

Si- Respondió Marinette dirigiéndose nuevamente a su salón de clases sin notar que su lapicera cayó de su mochila

Marinette se te cayó…- Fue interrumpida

Silencio Tikki- Le regañó su portadora

Ya de regreso en el aula las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente aunque Marinette no dejaba de pensar en las similitudes de Adrien y Chat Noir… Después de recibir uno que otro regaño por parte de Alya y la profesora decidió concentrarse en la clase

Niña ¿En qué tanto piensas?- Dijo Alya en tono pícaro

Ah- Se sonrojó- ¿Tu qué crees?

 _Creo que piensas en Adrien_ \- Le susurró haciéndola sonrojar mas

Presta atención Alya- Se hizo la interesada por la clase

Ni tu misma te crees- Se burló para luego hacerle caso

Alya trajiste el...- Habló Nino mientras la profesora salia del salón

Si aquí esta- Le interrumpió entregándole varias hojas

¿Que es...- Al ver que la profesora volvió Marinette prefirió seguir callada

Tan pronto terminó la clase la chica de cabellos azabache se despidió de su amiga y salió del salón en busca de su lapicera

Tikki ¿Estas segura que la dejé caer por aquí?- Le preguntó a su kwami quien asintió para luego señalarle cierto lugar

Ahí está.-

Oh gracias tikki... ¿Que haría yo sin ti?- Recogió la lapicera y regresó al salón a ver si su amiga aun se encontraba ahí, pero se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar la voz de Adrien

Es que me gustas... Me gustas mucho.-

Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Marinette... Su mirada se apagó totalmente de pronto las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, ella no supo en qué momento comenzó a correr ni a donde se dirigía solo quería olvidarse de Adrien, quería olvidar lo que acababa de oír... Deseaba jamas haber escuchado aquella conversación

* * *

 **Oh ese final no me lo esperaba... Enserio no me lo esperaba, se me ocurrió de pronto y pues encaja perfectamente bien**

 **¿No creen?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado? pueden dejar sus reviews con ideas, opiniones, críticas (cualquier cosa es válida)... Gracias por leer mi fic ¡Cuídense! A** **dieu**


	4. Corazón roto

**_Lo sé, lo sé ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! Bueno pues es que no había actualizado porque estaba muy ocupada entre el liceo y la orquesta, eran las últimas semanas de clase y tenía que hacer muchos proyectos para el liceo, gracias a Dios me fue bien y terminé con el liceo el 7 de este mes, luego me enfoqué en la orquesta e iba algunas mañanas y todas las tardes. Tuve un concierto el sábado 16 el cual era como un cierre de todas nuestras jornadas, pero aun sigo yendo algunos días a la orquesta para unas clases individuales (Terminaré a finales de este mes)_**

 ** _Pero tranquilos, esto no me impedirá actualizar... Es más, ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo así que ni se preocupen por ello. Sin mas que decir pues ¡A leer se ha dicho!_**

* * *

Oh gracias tikki... ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- Recogió la lapicera y regresó al salón a ver si su amiga aun se encontraba ahí, pero se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar la voz de Adrien

Es que me gustas... Me gustas mucho.-

Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Marinette... Su mirada se apagó totalmente de pronto las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, ella no supo en qué momento comenzó a correr ni a donde se dirigía solo quería olvidarse de Adrien, quería olvidar lo que acababa de oír... Deseaba jamas haber escuchado aquella conversación

Marinette- Le llamó la atención la kwami roja- Sé que te sientes mal pero por favor debes controlarte

Lo... Lo sé Tikki... Pero- A penas podía hablar- Es, es muy... Difícil- Dicho esto dejó caer varias lagrimas sobre su teléfono en donde veía la imagen de aquel chico que inconscientemente había roto su corazón

Sé fuerte o Hawk Moth podría aprovecharse de tí- Mencionó Tikki muy preocupada- Son pocas las probabilidades de que el pueda akumatizarte pero no podemos arriesgarnos

Tienes razón- Dijo aún sollozando- Solo déjame estar un rato mas aquí ¿Si?- Pidió tratando de calmarse un poco

Está bien- Luego de esto la kwami volvió al bolso de su compañera, un poco inquieta al no saber cómo consolarla en esta situación

 ** _Pasaron las horas, Marinette parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo ya era un poco tarde y ella seguía en aquel callejón echada en el suelo escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su madre las cuales cesaron al enviar un mensaje diciendo:_**

 _Tranquila mamá, estoy bien... Llegaré un poco tarde a casa pero no se preocupen_

 ** _Cuya respuesta le fue:_**

 _Tu padre y yo saldremos un rato, volveremos antes de las 8. Ten cuidado, cuídate mucho hija_

 _Te amamos_

Me siento terrible- Comentó muy desanimada. Pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al sentir una mano en su hombro, y como instinto pegó un salto y rápidamente le metió una patada en el estomago a...- ¡¿Chat Noir?!

Oye princesa... Eso dolió- Dijo sobándose su estomago

Lo siento, en verdad lo siento tanto- Se disculpó muy apenada

Creo que quien lo siente soy yo, princesa- Respondió burlonamente

De todas maneras ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- No sabía por qué pero su tono cambió a uno de enfado, Chat no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera en ese estado

Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿No crees?- Dicho esto la agarro de la cintura- ¿Que hace mi princesa en este feo y peligroso callejón sola?... Ah y a estas horas de la noche

Primero, no soy tu princesa ¿Entiendes?- Se liberó de su agarre- Segundo, son las 5 de la tarde no seas dramático- Se alejó un poco de él- Y tercero, ah... mmm nada- Su voz de pronto sonó algo triste- De hecho, ya me iba- Dijo recogiendo sus cosas y apartando la mirada para que el gato no le viera derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

Princesa- Se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda- ¿No confías en mí?

Marinette se tensó un poco al sentir el tacto de aquel "gato"- ¿Que... que dices?- Respondió algo nerviosa y se secó unas pequeñas gotas que se asomaban por sus mejillas

Sé que estabas llorando- Ahora chat hizo un movimiento ligero y se posiciono frente a la chica- Si no quieres contarme la razón no te obligaré, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí- Ante los oídos de Marinette sus palabras parecían ser sinceras y fue éste el motivo por el que ella se aferró a su compañero dándole un fuerte abrazo que poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad pero no parecía querer zafarse de él

 ** _La chica no pareció darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaba hasta que se separó un poco de su compañero_**

¡¿Qué?!- Totalmente sorprendida- ¡¿Cómo?!

 _Al parecer el minino cargó a Marinette quien parecía estar hundida en sus pensamientos al no darse cuenta de los actos de su compañero, y se la llevo mientras saltaba por los tejados de las casas y edificios hasta llegar a cierto balcón donde la dejó nuevamente parada en el suelo..._

Chat se limitó a tan solo reírse al ver las expresiones de su acompañante

No le des importancia, ahora solo debes descansar- Le aconsejó tiernamente- Será mejor que comas algo y luego descanses, ya verás que mañana estarás mucho mejor

¿Eso piensas?- Bajó la mirada

¿No quieres contarme lo que te sucedió?-

No quiero hablar de eso ahora...- Dijo mirando aun el piso- Solo que, escuché una conversación la cual desearía jamás haber escuchado

Entiendo- Se acercó y la tomo de una mano- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que eres muy fuerte y mañana te sentirás mejor- Dicho esto besó su mano

Gracias Chat- Contestó completamente sonrojada, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el chico

 _Que linda_ \- Pensó mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente- Bien princesa, debo irme. Adiós- Fue lo único que dijo para luego alejarse poco a poco de aquel lugar

Adiós- Respondió viéndolo marcharse

Marinette- Le llamó Tikki luego de un rato- Será mejor que entres, podrías enfermarte si sigues aquí afuera

Si, es verdad- Rió un poco al darse cuenta del frió que hacía aquella noche- Espero no resfriarme. Vamos a comer Tikki, mamá y papá no tardaran en llegar

 ** _Después de cenar Marinette recibió un mensaje de Alya pidiéndole que la llamara, antes de hacerlo se bañó y se puso su pijama luego agarro su teléfono y se sentó en su cama, se calmó un poco y trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible_**

¿Hola?- Escuchó decir a Alya

Hola Alya ¿Ocurrió algo?- Preguntó Marinette

Niña no quiero que te desmayes- Contestó Alya muy animada- Respira profundo

¿Eso por qué?- Rió un poco por la actitud de su amiga

Mañana iremos a tú casa-

¿Iremos? ¿Quiénes? Alya me confundes- Siguió riendo Marinette

Nino y yo...- Respondió Alya- Y...-

¿Y?...- Se escuchó decir a Marinette algo desesperada

Y Adrien- Dijo finalmente

...-

¿Marinette? ¿Estás ahí?- Pregunto Alya- Seguro se desmayó de la emoción- Se burló un poco de su amiga- Oye niña, si me sigues escuchando iremos mañana para tu casa... En la tarde como a las 3pm, de todas maneras te dejaré un mensaje con los detalles. Buenas noches, duerme bien porque sino despertaras con ojeras y no querrás que Adrien te vea así- Al decir esto colgó el teléfono dejando a una Marinette en shock del cual salió segundos después

Es que ¡NO QUIERO QUE ADRIEN ME VEA!- Gritó fuertemente asustando a su kwami

Marinette- Suspiró Tikki viendo a su amiga- Veamos un poco de televisión ¿Te parece?

Después de varias horas Tikki logró que Marinette por fin durmiera, olvidándose por un rato de Adrien y de lo sucedido aquel día. A la mañana siguiente Marinette llegó justo a tiempo al colegio

¡Sí! Me salvé- Dijo sentándose junto a Alya

Sí que lo hiciste- Rió Alya- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje anoche?

¿Ah? Si, si lo hice- Contestó algo distraída

¿Qué te pasa?-

Nada- Dijo algo nerviosa fijando su vista en la profesora quien parecía estar explicándoles algo

¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Alya no muy convencida

Puedes estar tranquila- Dijo rápidamente sin despegar su vista del frente

Si tu lo dices... _Pero no te creo nada_ \- Esto último lo susurró, y aparentemente Marinette pareció no escucharlo

 ** _Al terminar la clase Alya notó a Marinette muy desanimada_**

Marinette cuéntame ¿Que tienes?- Dijo con mucha preocupación

¿A qué te refieres?-

Soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco muy bien. Confías en mí ¿Cierto?- Puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga

Si- Dicho esto la llevó hacia el baño donde se lavó la cara y le explicó todo a Alya

Ammm... ¿Marinette?- Preguntó algo nerviosa

¿Qué pasa?- Dijo mirando a Alya

Exactamente ¿A qué hora fue eso?-

Minutos después de que terminaran las clases- Respondió- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes algo sobre eso?

Sí, bueno sobre eso...- Se puso aun más nerviosa

Oye...- Hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿No se supone que tu ya te habías ido?

Bueno... No exactamente- Respondió Alya

Alya ya dime, por favor... ¿Sabes a que chica le dijo eso Adrien?- Preguntó desesperadamente y agitando a su amiga

Si lo sé- Contestó con algo de pesadez- Marinette... No pensé que estuvieras escuchando pero...- Fue interrumpida con su amiga quien puso una mirada algo triste

Entonces dime- Exigió mirándola directamente a los ojos

Pues Adrien estaba con...-

* * *

 ** _Esto está bien por hoy... Es gracioso, me acabo de dar cuenta que justo ha pasado 1 mes desde la última vez que actualicé_**

 ** _Ah y muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. No me molestaría recibir reviews nuevos jajajajaja saben a lo que me refiero_**

 ** _Muy bien ¡Cuídense mucho! y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sigan leyendo mi historia_**


	5. Kiss

**Hey ¡Aquí estoy!... Tardé en actualizar mas de lo que esperaba, pero al final del capitulo podrán saber la razón**

 **No quiero interrumpirles mas su preciado tiempo... Así que ¡Vamos a leer!**

* * *

Si lo sé- Contestó con algo de pesadez- Marinette... No pensé que estuvieras escuchando pero...- Fue interrumpida por su amiga quien puso una mirada algo triste

Entonces dime- Exigió mirándola directamente a los ojos

Pues Adrien estaba con...-Alya no pudo terminar de hablar, pues afuera del colegio se escuchó un gran estruendo

¿Qué fue eso?- Fue lo único que dijo Marinette antes de que Alya saliera

Lo siento niña, debo grabar esto- Gritó corriendo lo más rápido que podía- Seguro Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaran pronto

¡No!... ¡Alya! ¡ESPERA!- Pero lo dijo muy tarde, de seguro Alya ya ni la escuchaba

Marinette nosotras también debemos ir- Dijo Tikki poniéndose en el hombro de su compañera

Bien- Suspiro con pesadez- ¡Tikki transfórmame!

 ** _Tal como las tres pensaban, se trataba de un akuma y ahí se encontraba Chat Noir un poco agotado pues al parecer tenía ya un buen rato combatiendo con… Esa cosa rara_**

¿Qué?... ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Preguntó Ladybug apenas llegó

 ** _La persona akumatizada se había convertido en una especie de sustancia negra la cual se podía lanzar incluso a larga distancia y donde caía se hacía un gran agujero provocando la desintegración de dicha zona_**

Es un placer verla my lady…-Dijo Chat Noir en tono coqueto mientras besaba la mano de su compañera

Concéntrate en lo importante Chat Noir- Le regañó un poco harta por la actitud de su amigo

My lady- Le llamó el "gato"- Sé dónde está el akuma

¿Enserio? Me sorprendes- Dijo burlonamente

¿Quién es la bromista ahora?- Comentó con su típica sonrisa- Dejando eso de lado, ¿Puedes ver la pequeña bolita plateada en su cuello?

Sí, entiendo- Confirmó Ladybug- ¿Puedes cubrirme?

¿Te refieres a que sea la carnada? Otra vez- Recalcó esto último- No hay problema my lady

 ** _Dicho eso Chat Noir fue a hacer su trabajo de carnada como siempre mientras Ladybug ideaba un plan mientras se sumaba a la batalla, pero hubo un momento en el que Chat fue herido y ella entonces optó por usar su "Amuleto Encantado" pero éste hizo que la chica se frustrara un poco al no saber qué hacer con él_**

Ladybug- La llamó su compañero- No me queda mucho tiempo- Dijo mirando su anillo

 _¡Cierto! Chat Noir ya usó su Cataclismo… ¡Lo olvidé!_ \- Se regañó mentalmente

 ** _Y de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente, le indicó a Chat lo que debía hacer y éste como el buen gato que era obedeció siguiendo las órdenes que le fueron dadas… En cuestión de minutos Chat Noir se encontraba rompiendo la "bolita plateada" y Ladybug purificando el akuma para luego reparar todos los daños que fueron causados durante la pelea_**

Ganamos- Dijeron al unísono ambos héroes

Ladybug, quiero decirte algo- Empezó Chat Noir

¡Debes irte!- Le recordó un poco alterada

Pero es importante- Insistió sosteniéndola de los hombros

Puedes contármelo la próxima vez que nos veamos… Te recuerdo que yo también me debo ir- Dijo separándose de él y lanzando su yoyo hacia algún punto de la ciudad- ¡Adiós, nos vemos Chat!

Pero… yo ¡AH!- Gritó o más bien habló para sí mismo, pero inmediatamente se marchó de aquel lugar

Marinette se encontraba en su casa ya había almorzado, se había bañado y se encontraba haciendo su tarea escolar, al terminar recibió un mensaje de Alya

 _Hola Marinette espero recuerdes que en menos de 3 horas será nuestra reunión en tu casa… Ya sabes Nino, ADRIEN y yo… Pero yo iré en 30 minutos debo decirte algo_

 _Nos vemos_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje Marinette se quedó en shock había olvidado completamente esa reunión pero lo que más le preocupaba era tener que ver a Adrien, es decir ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara sin llorar? No era culpa del chico que ella se encontrara así _bueno tal vez un poco_ ¡No! cada quien es libre de amar a quien quiera pero… Aun así le dolía, saber que el corazón de Adrien ya estaba ocupado por una chica y no era ella, la hacía sentir terrible. Pero era algo que debía soportar, por lo menos nunca se le confesó

 ** _Tal como Alya había acordado, en 30 minutos ya estaba casa de Marinette pero ninguna de las dos había querido tocar el tema de Adrien aún. Por alguna razón Alya se encontraba nerviosa y eso preocupaba un poco a Marinette_**

Alya ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó entregándole un vaso de agua

Si ¿Por qué preguntas?- Trató de disimular un poco su nerviosismo

Te vez nerviosa- Habló Marinette poniéndose un poco seria

Bueno Marinette no quiero que te desmayes ni nada, te contaré lo que pasó con Adrien- Finalmente Alya se decidió por contarle todo a su amiga, de todas maneras esa misma tarde se iba a enterar

Alya me estas asustando- Confesó- ¿Puedes continuar?

Niña…- Alya hizo una pausa- ¿Te gustaría besar a Adrien?- Preguntó pícaramente, casi como Chat Noir

¿Ah?- Marinette quedó perpleja ante esa pregunta- Sabes que sí… Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Contestó completamente sonrojada lo cual notó Alya y no pudo evitar reir- ¡Alya! No es gracioso

Bien, bien ya- Dijo secándose las lágrimas provocadas por su ataque de risa

¿Me vas a contar o no?- Dijo haciendo un puchero

Sí, bueno Adrien me lo dijo a mí…- No pudo terminar de contar todo porque su confundida y triste amiga le interrumpió

¿Qué?- Preguntó llorosa- Adri… Adrien gusta de ti- Simplemente no lo podía creer- Dime que no es verdad- Dicho esto sujetó a su amiga de los hombros mirándola con el ceño fruncido

No es verdad- Dijo seriamente

Entonces ¿El no te dijo eso?- No pudo evitar dejar caer más lágrimas, no entendía por qué Alya le estaba haciendo esto- Él no te lo dijo ¿Verdad?

Marinette… Déjame terminar de hablar ¿Sí? No tienes que preocuparte Adrien no gusta de mí- Contestó cariñosamente secándole las lágrimas- Le mostré el guión de nuestra obra y él solo estaba practicando conmigo- Dijo entregándole un guión- Ten, léelo…

¿Ah?- Tomó aquellas hojas entre sus manos y las empezó a leer, luego de un momento abrió los ojos tanto que Alya pensó que se le iban a salir

¡Niña, no está bien que abras tanto los ojos!- Le regañó- No pensé que eso fuera posible- Se burló un poco de su compañera la cual había entrado en estado de shock- ¿Me estas escuchando?

¡¿Kiss?!- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Marinette

Si, beso… Eso significa beso en ingles ¿Lo recuerdas?- Preguntó burlonamente mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza

Alya ¡¿Quién escribió esto?!- Exigió una respuesta a penas salía del shock

¿Quién más? Nino y yo- Respondió tranquilamente, mientras se dirigía a la salida

¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó de manera desafiante

Lo más lejos que pueda de ti… Volveré cuando los demás lleguen- Dicho esto salió de la casa de su amiga

Marinette… Cálmate- Le dijo su pequeña kwami quien había escuchado toda la conversación

¿Cómo me voy a calmar Tikki? Ahora… ¡Debo besar a Adrien!- Al decir esto último su cara se puso del mismo color que su pequeña consejera

¿No es eso lo que siempre has querido?-

Sí, pero no de esa forma… Quiero que Adrien me bese por sus sentimientos hacia mí, no porque sea una obligación- Dijo escondiendo su rostro en una almohada- Quiero que mi primer beso sea algo lindo, esté cargado de sentimientos correspondidos… No algo que se deba hacer por una tarea o proyecto escolar

Te entiendo Marinette pero… Tú ya diste tu primer beso- Le recordó

¿Ah? No… No es así- Dijo confundida, posando su vista en el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña kwami

Sí, sí lo es… Tu primer beso fue con Chat Noir- Dijo seriamente- El día que lo salvaste de tu amigo Kim cuando fue akumatizado- Incluso cuando pelearon con tempestuosa también se besaron aunque no sé si ese cuenta, mi punto es que ya has besado a Chat Noir

Pero… Eso fue…- Hizo una pequeña pausa- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Gritó tan alto que hasta su madre le escuchó

¡Marinette! ¿Pasó algo?- Le preguntó Sabine, subiendo las escaleras

¡No mamá! Tranquila no es nada importante- Contestó dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su madre

Bueno, está bien hija… Estaré en la panadería por si me necesitas- Dijo dándole un beso

Marinette regresó a su habitación y se acostó en la cama escondiendo su rostro en una almohada

¿Estás llorando?- Preguntó su amiga muy preocupada

Tienes razón Tikki… Mi primer beso fue con Chat Noir- Dijo sin mirarla

Pero… Marinette lo hiciste para salvarlo ¡Deberías estar orgullosa de ti!- Le animó mientras se acercaba a ella- Además, fue Ladybug quien besó a Chat Noir aunque él no lo recuerde

¿Qué quieres decir? Ladybug y yo somos la misma persona Tikki… Eso es algo que me has dicho… Muchas veces- Resaltó esto último

Sí, pero eso quiere decir que tu forma civil aun no ha besado a nadie- Si bien la pequeña rojiza sabia a lo que se refería su amiga no quería hacerla sentir mal- Pero… Ahora recuerdo aquella vez que tu amigo Max fue akumatizado, y tú estabas con Adrien creo que en el parque… ¿Adrien no cayó encima de ti? ¿Y no te besó? Claro, accidentalmente

¡Ah! ¡No lo sé tikki!…- Dijo secándose las lágrimas y mirándose en un espejo- ¡No puede ser! Estoy horrible

Solo tienes los ojos hinchados- Dijo riendo- Y rojos

No es asunto de risa Tikki, pronto llegaran Alya y los chicos- Dicho esto pegó una carrera hasta el baño para lavarse la cara

 ** _Solo fueron cuestión de minutos en lo que Alya apareció nuevamente casa de Marinette pero esta vez acompañado de un moreno y un rubio quienes entraron muy animadamente a la casa de su amiga_**

¿Marinette?- Preguntó Alya entrando a la habitación de la chica- Tú mamá nos dejó entrar

Ah sí, aquí estoy- Dijo apareciendo detrás de Nino asustando al aludido

¡Dios! Marinette, me asustaste amiga- Exclamó haciendo reir a sus acompañantes

Hola Marinette- Saludó Adrien observando a la chica- ¿Qué te pasó?

¿A… q…ue te… te… refi…eres?- Pregunto claramente muy nerviosa y sin dejar su tartamudeo atrás

Tus ojos…- Adrien sintió un pequeño golpe en la espalda, inmediatamente se volteó a ver qué pasaba- _¿Qué ocurre Nino?_ \- Le susurró a su compañero

 _Amigo, no hagas ese tipo de preguntas_ \- Contestó susurrando de igual forma- _Pueden hacer sentir mal a las chicas_

Ah… No hace falta que contestes Marinette- Dijo tan rápido como se volteó- Dime ¿Ya leíste el guión?

Si Marinette ¿Ya leíste el guión?- Preguntó pícaramente la morena

 ** _Fue entonces cuando la azabache reaccionó, dejando atrás sus tartamudeos e indicándole a sus amigos que podían entrar y sentarse donde gustaran_**

No creo poder hacer esto- Confesó, sin dar rodeo alguno

¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron al unísono Nino y Alya

¿Tienes algún problema con esto Marinette?- Preguntó Adrien preocupado

No creo poder besarte- Dijo un poco avergonzada pero aun así firme, lo cual no le duro mucho tiempo pues después de unos segundos desvió su mirada

Adrien se levantó de su asiento acercándose a su compañera, le tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y con la otra le apegó mas a él sosteniéndola de la cintura

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Que tal el capitulo? ¿Merezco Reviews? Quiero confesar que llevo dos días ¡Dos días! Intentando subir este capitulo pero el internet de la ****** este no me dejaba, a cada rato se iba... Si bien me puedo conectar al wifi de mis vecinos desde mi teléfono no puedo actualizar desde él (ya tenia el cap. Listo en la computadora y lo único que esperaba era la llegada del internet) Ahora... ¿Que les pareció?**

 **Oh y antes de despedirme quiero mandarle un saludo especial a ChatNoir14 ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta**

 **También** **quiero agradecerle a aquellas personas que me dejan reviews, leí unos de los comentarios que decía "Es la obra que deben realizar" Jajajajaja primera vez que me pasa que alguien adivina lo que va a pasar en los capítulos siguientes ¡Me reí mucho tan pronto lo vi! Y Cristyliny jajajaja ¡Si! Soy malota ok-no es verdad se merecían más después de que los hice esperar tanto pero ¿Que puedo decir? Amo dejar suspenso. Espero a todos les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy...**

 **Si les gustó me lo pueden hacer saber y si no les gustó también me lo pueden hacer saber**


	6. ¡¿Confesión!

**_Hola… Aun sigo teniendo varios problemas con el internet pero nada de qué preocuparse, bueno si un poco (he intentado subir este capítulo desde el jueves)… Ah y respondiendo al comentario de KittyNoir: No se si Ladybug y Chat Noir se besaron en el capítulo de "Tempestuosa" yo vi como que se dieron un piquito cuando ambos salieron rodando por la calle y sonó así como cuando le das un beso a alguien además de que Chat Noir se ríe y Ladybug lo mira mal… Por eso fue que en el capitulo pasado Tikki dijo "Aunque no sé si ese cuenta" (Porque yo tampoco sé) Bien, aclarado eso ¡A leer se ha dicho!_**

Es tu primer beso… ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Adrien manteniendo la posición en la que se encontraban y mirando a Marinette quien se sonrojaba tiernamente

Si- Confesó tímidamente y a pesar de no poder mover su cara desvió sus ojos para no toparse con los del chico- Bueno… em…- Dudó un poco debido a la reciente conversación que tuvo con su Kwami- Si

Marinette- Le llamó Adrien preocupado- Mírame

 ** _Nino y Alya veían la escena muy divertidos, ambos tenían sus teléfonos en mano grabando todo lo que estaba sucediendo sin que sus otros compañeros lo notaran… Marinette por su parte estaba increíblemente nerviosa pero aun así reunió todo su valor y firmeza posando sus ojos en los de su amigo evitando ser hipnotizada por los mismos_**

Sé lo importante que debe ser tu primer beso para ti y- Tomó un poco de aire e intentó esconder su nerviosismo y la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento- Comprendo que no lo quieras tener conmigo- Se asustó un poco al ver como Marinette abrió sus ojos- Lo que quiero decir es que… Puedes contar conmigo, te apoyaré en todo momento sin importar la decisión que tomes- Finalizó soltándola lentamente y llevando una de sus manos a su cara intentando esconder el color de sus mejillas, nunca… Jamás en su vida había dicho algo tan vergonzoso

Gra… Gracias- Respondió dándose la vuelta

Oigan chicos- Dijo Nino captando la atención de todos los presentes y rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado- Creo que… Deberíamos empezar ¿No creen?

Sí bueno… Nino y yo les explicaremos un poco el ambiente de la historia, es obvio que al guión aun le falta algo por eso queremos que nos den su opinión- Comenzó Alya mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga transmitiéndole su confianza

 ** _Aquella reunión pareció eterna para la azabache, toda la tarde se encontraba nerviosa simplemente por la presencia del rubio y tan pronto sus amigos se fueron se sintió completamente aliviada… Ayudó con la preparación de la cena mientras sus padres cerraban la panadería, después de cenar se dio una ducha y se dispuso a escuchar música acostada en su cama, estuvo así varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto "gatito"_**

¡Lo siento princesa!... No quería asustarte- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, la chica tan pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba pegó un brinco pero al darse cuenta de quién era le lanzó su almohada pegándole en la cara

No deberías entrar sin permiso- Le regañó muy molesta

Disculpa pero yo pedí permiso- Se defendió el minino acercándose a ella- Pero al no escuchar respuesta me asusté

No tenias que…- Contestó retrocediendo poco a poco

Me preocupaste princesa- Dijo sosteniéndola de la cintura y levantando su cara con ayuda de una de sus manos para que así le viera fijamente a los ojos, pero... Mala idea, quedó atrapado en aquella tierna y tímida mirada de la chica- _De verdad es muy linda… Amo verla sonrojada_ \- Pensó aun atrapado en los ojos de su compañera

 _Chat_ \- Susurró Marinette al notar que la cara del chico estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya

 _Shh… No hables princesa_ \- A penas pronunció esas palabras se acercó más rompiendo la poca distancia entre ellos… Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera sentir el roce de sus labios Marinette pareció reaccionar separándose de él

Yo…- Buscaba las palabras exactas, su cara estaba completamente roja y por alguna razón su pulso había acelerado completamente

¿Es tu primer beso?- Preguntó el chico sentándose en la cama junto a ella

Yo… No lo sé- Confesó avergonzada escondiendo su rostro en una almohada

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Preguntó sorprendido, pues hace pocas horas su forma civil le había hecho la misma pregunta y su respuesta fue diferente

Es que…- Intentó calmarse un poco, ella confiaba en Chat Noir _¿Por qué no contarles sus problemas_? Después de todos son amigos ¿No?- He tenido ya varios besos, pero…- Ya no había marcha atrás

Pero…- Dijo un gatito muy impaciente y sin salir aun de su asombro

Pero han sido accidentes… Besos accidentales- _¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Podrá ser más tonta?_

¿Besos accidentales?- Se burló un poco tratando de no reír, pero simplemente no pudo aguantarse al ver la cara de Marinette

¡No es gracioso!- Pronunció molesta- Lo que quiero decir es que… No son lo que yo quisiera, cuando era pequeña soñaba con que mi primer beso fuera algo especial con el chico que me gusta, cargado de sentimientos correspondidos y… Lo sé, suena tonto- Al decir esto último volvió a esconder su cara en la almohada- _Pero ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Para nada- Le dijo mientras quitaba la almohada de su rostro- En realidad es muy bonita tu forma de pensar

¿Ah sí?- Preguntó abriendo sus ojos

Sí, Yo… A mí me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera con la persona que amo- Confesó mirando la almohada de Marinette- Aunque he estado en situaciones donde se me ha sido obligado a besar chicas solo por trabajo gracias a mi agente ha logrado liberarme de ese tipo de situaciones. Que para serte sincero me han puesto muy nervioso

Y esa persona ¿Quién sería?- Preguntó pícaramente y un poco sorprendida _¡¿De qué trabaja Chat Noir?!_

Ladybug… Sé que es algo loco pero la verdad desde el momento en el que la vi me juré a mi mismo que amaría a la persona que estuviera bajo la máscara. Por eso es que siempre quiero saber más sobre ella y le coqueteo constantemente siendo rechazado en múltiples ocasiones- Esto último lo dijo un poco desanimado pero aun con un gran brillo en sus ojos el cual Marinette logro reconocer

 _Está enamorado_ \- Pensó totalmente sonrojada _\- Pero a mí me gusta… Adrien_

Pero… Entiendo lo que dices con respecto a ese tipo de besos, yo- Tomó un poco de aire- Estaba en el parque con una chica de mi clase, ella es una gran amiga… A decir verdad la considero mi primera amiga- Confesó mirando fijamente a Marinette- Es muy linda, tímida, un poco torpe- Al decir eso se rió un poco pero prosiguió- En fin, tiene muy buenas cualidades y ese día se presentó un akuma… Nosotros caímos al suelo y yo no sé pero sentí como nuestros labios se rozaron- Al ver la mirada de Marinette terminó sonrojándose completamente- Aunque no lo puedo llamar un beso en sí

Sí, me pasó algo parecido- Dijo con el mismo brillo en sus ojos- Pero… Hubo una vez en que tuve que besar a un chico, él está enamorado de mí pero yo no de él, prácticamente me vi obligada a besarlo- Dijo recordando la escena entre ella y Chat- Y el no lo sabe… ¡Ah! Deberíamos dejar este tema de lado ¿Te parece? Es algo tarde y…-

Princesa, mañana no hay escuela ¿Ya te irás a dormir?- Preguntó coquetamente

Sí- Respondió fastidiada nuevamente por la actitud del minino

Dime… Ese chico que te gusta ¿Va a tu clase?- Preguntó con mucha curiosidad- ¿Cómo es que el chico que besaste no recuerda aquello? ¿Estaba inconsciente?... No me imaginé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así- Dijo mirándola pícaramente

Sí- Dijo inmediatamente muy sonrojada y sorprendida de ella misma- Y sí… El… el estaba inconsciente- Respondió nerviosa- Pero no quiero hablar de eso…-

El que te gusta es… Es ¿ese pelirrojo que…-

¡No!- Le interrumpió a su compañero- No es Nathanael- Respondió apenada por su actitud

¿Entonces?- Chat Noir no sabía por qué pero en verdad necesitaba saberlo- ¿Princesa?- Preguntó al notar como la chica se quedaba mirando cierto lugar en su habitación, por lo que decidió seguir su mirada, llevándose una gran sorpresa- No me digas que…-

¿Ah?-

¿Te gusta Adrien Agreste?- Pregunto aun sin salir de su impresión, y el sonrojo en el rostro de Marinette le fue suficiente respuesta- Tú… ¿Siquiera conoces su personalidad? ¿Sabes cómo es él realmente?- Estaba preocupado, no quería que su amiga amara a alguien falso, una persona que "no existía"

Yo…- Dudó un poco, pero al final solo dejó que las palabras salieran- No sé si lo conozco realmente, él es una persona muy importante para mí… Al principio pensé que era solo un chico al que no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás tal como Chloe pero… Me demostró que no es así, desde aquel día lluvioso me enamoré de él, no del modelo sino del chico con buenos sentimientos, preocupado por sus amigos, por alcanzar las expectativas de su padre, me enamoré del chico trabajador que a pesar de los problemas que se le presentan en su vida siempre trata de mantener una sonrisa frente a sus amigos. Y no te sé decir si conozco del todo su actitud, sé que al ser modelo e hijo de una persona cuyo aspecto en la sociedad ha de ser muy importante, él puede esconder algunas cosas así me lo explicó mi amiga Alya pero… Yo sé que él tiene buenos sentimientos y eso es lo que más me importa, pero claro que quiero conocerlo mejor, quiero saber más de su vida, quiero ver esa parte de él que posiblemente esconda ante los demás pero sobre todo quiero que corresponda mis sentimientos ¡Se que suena egoísta! Pero… Es lo que quiero- Finalizó con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas

 _Marinette_ \- Susurró Chat Noir secando una a una las lagrimas de la chica a quien veía fijamente, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho

Yo sé que está fuera de mi alcance, sé que no le gusto, frente a él la mayor parte del tiempo me quedo congelada o sin saber que decir, incluso cuando le hablo digo frases incoherentes y de seguro piensa que soy rara- Siguió tratando de contener sus lágrimas

 _Rara_ \- Pensó Chat Noir y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, porque la verdad era que Adrien si llegó a pensar eso de ella solo que ahora sabía cuál era la razón de aquel comportamiento

Tengo miedo… Miedo a no poder confesarle mis sentimientos, miedo a que si llego a hacerlo me rechace, tengo miedo a no gustarle a que le guste otra chica- Confesó abrazándose al cuerpo del muchacho

No tienes por qué… Eres una chica increíble Marinette, no dejes que algo así te afecte- Le dijo Chat acariciando su cabello, se mantuvieron así por varios minutos- ¿Marinette?

…-

¿Marinette?- Preguntó nuevamente separándola un poco de él- ¿Pero qué?- Se sorprendió mucho al verla dormida y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, con cuidado la acostó en su cama depositando un pequeño y tierno beso en su frente- Buenas noches princesa, descansa- Dicho esto se fue derechito a su casa como el buen gato que es

¡Adrien!- Le llamó por cuarta vez Plagg, logrando por fin obtener la atención del rubio- Te dije que quiero más queso ¡Ya!

¿Qué? Pero si tu…- Se sorprendió un poco- Plagg te acabas de comer un kilo de queso- Dijo ya fastidiado- Incluso aun no lo has terminado

Pero… Quiero más ¡Esto no es suficiente!- Se defendió la "pequeña criatura"

Como sea… No comerás mas hasta mañana- Le regañó harto de la actitud de su compañero- Eres un glotón

Y luego no entiendes por qué Ladybug no te quiere- Se burló con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual le fue borrada al ver como el rubio aventaba su preciado queso- ¡MI QUESO!- Gritó recogiéndolo del piso y llorando por él- ¡Eres un demonio!- Exclamó mirándolo fijamente con _¡¿Odio?!_ \- Deberías olvidarte de ella

 _Grave error Adrien, grave error ¡Jamás te metas con Plagg y sus quesos!_

¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó tratando de obtener un poco mas de paciencia

Chico… La relación de Ladybug y Chat Noir no debe ir más allá de la batalla.-

¿A qué te refieres?-

Eres un gato negro, tienes mala suerte y en el amor esa no es la excepción- Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto- Ambos son perfectos compañeros, pero solo de batalla nada mas allá de eso

Plagg…-

Adrien, por tu propio bien olvídala ya… Saldrás lastimado por hacerte falsas esperanzas.-

Es que…-

Chico, Ladybug y Chat Noir no están destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida, si era eso lo que pensabas… ¡Ahora tráeme queso!-

 **¿Cómo puede ser Plagg tan insensible? Pobre Adrien… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Estoy muy agradecida con aquellas personas que dejan sus comentarios y perdonen el tiempo que tarde en actualizar (Pueden hacer preguntas, no tengo ningún problema en responderlas) ¡Marinette se le confesó a Adrien! Bueno a Chat Noir pero es lo mismo ¿No?... Bueno casi jajajaja**

 **Bien Guest aquí la continuación gracias por leer mi fic y comentar... Espero te siga gustando**

 **Hola Karina gracias por tu comentario y sí trato lo mas posible de que la actitud de los personajes sea muy parecida a la de la serie (Es bueno saber que te gusta mi fic) Gracias**

 **Deidydbz ¡No me ahorques por favor! T-T al menos hasta que termine la historia _(Así nunca la terminaré y viviré por siempre Muajajajaja)_**

 **Adiluluna ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero el beso tendrá que esperar un poquito mas... El momento debe ser mágico- según Marinette ¿No?**

 **Y estoy molesta conmigo misma, hace unos días se me ocurrió una gran idea (Me emocioné tan pronto cruzó mi mente) para este fic… Pero soy tan torpe y olvidadiza que cuando me puse a escribir ¡Ya no lo recordaba! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerde?! Me sigo haciendo esa pregunta, así que perdonen a esta torpe autora con falta de ortografía e imaginación y denle una oportunidad a su fic ¿Si?... También pueden dejar sus comentarios, gracias por leer ¡Cuidense!**


	7. Rechazo

**No sé por qué pero cada vez que Adrien se transforma tengo ganas de gritar como una fangirl (Así se escribe?) jajajajajaja ¿No les ha pasado? Es que es tan Hermoso *-***

 **Sé que merezco amenazas de muerte por lo que leeran ya casi al final del fic pero en mi defensa es por una buena causa... En los próximos capítulos me amaran**

 **Bueno, para que sepan de que les hablo... Los dejaré leer**

* * *

Chico, Ladybug y Chat Noir no están destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida, si era eso lo que pensabas… ¡Ahora tráeme queso!-

¡¿Hablas enserio?!- Preguntó desesperadamente

No… ¿Me das mi queso?- Contestó con fastidio

¡Plagg! ¡Eres un… un- De verdad se sentía muy irritado _¿Cómo su kwami podía jugar con sus sentimientos tan fácilmente?_

¿Un?-

Nada… Olvídalo- Dicho esto se dejó caer en la cama

¿Y mi queso?- Preguntó acercándose al rubio

Plagg por tu propio bien ¡Aléjate de mí!- Exclamó fulminando con la mirada a su kwami- Solo responde a mi pregunta… ¿Fue verdad eso que dijiste hace rato? Sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir

Ya te dije que no- Bufó molesto- Pero te advierto que si te vuelves a meter con mi queso ¡Soy capaz de hacer y decir cualquier cosa!- Amenazó a su portador

No te tengo miedo Plagg… ¿Recuerdas quien te da el queso?- Comentó Adrien burlonamente

 ** _El Kwami solo se limitó a recoger los pequeños trozos de queso esparcidos por el piso y con el dolor más profundo de su alma los botó en la papelera dejando salir un mar de lágrimas… Adrien veía aquella escena divertido aunque también se sentía un poco culpable pero eso podía arreglarse._**

 ** _La mañana siguiente, al despertarse el kwami pudo apreciar una ración extra de queso en su desayuno el cual devoró rápidamente… Más tarde se encontraba dentro de una mochila, esperando a que Adrien terminara con su sesión de fotos pero ésta se vio interrumpida por un nuevo akuma_**

¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Plagg cuando Adrien abrió la mochila

Una de las modelos fue akumatizada. ¡Plagg transfórmame!- Al transformarse se dirigió al vestíbulo del hotel donde se encontraban

 ** _Tan pronto llegó se mantuvo quieto un rato analizando la situación… La chica akumatizada vestía las mismas prendas con las que se presentó en la sesión de fotos solo que los colores de éstas eran más opacos, pudo notar que aquellas personas tocadas por la chica cambiaban su actitud. No entendía bien la situación pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al ver como la akumatizada se dirigía hacia Chloe_**

 _Aunque no estaría mal si…_ \- Pensaba el rubio, dudando si intervenir o no- _¿Qué estoy pensando? Debo salvarla, pero… Chloe no sería mala como conejilla de india_ -

¡No!- Chilló Chloe quien segundos después cambió totalmente… Ya no llevaba maquillaje y su ropa consistía en una simple camisa blanca con jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color- ¿Pero qué?...

¿Estás bien Chloe?- Preguntó Chat Noir acercándose a la chica

Sí, estoy bien… Models se fue por allá- Le indicó sonriéndole amablemente

Debo irme pero… ¿Enserio estas bien?- Realmente le extrañaba la actitud de la chica

Sí, no te preocupes por mí Chat Noir. ¡Ten mucho cuidado allá afuera!- Le aconsejó golpeándole ligera y amistosamente el hombro

 ** _El héroe solo asintió y mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la akumatizada estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que recién había sucedido, fue entonces cuando la vio pero hubo algo o más bien alguien que le llamó la atención al rubio y no pudo evitar enojarse_**

¡No te le acerques!- Gritó arrojándole su bastón para así distraerla mientras iba en busca de su compañera- ¿Marinette estás bien?

Ella... me tocó- Confesó alarmada y mostrando desesperación en su voz- Fue un pequeño roce pero- Se vio interrumpida por su compañero

No te preocupes princesa. Ladybug y yo lo arreglaremos- Verla de esa manera le hacía sentir que debía protegerla, se veía tan asustada y no pudo evitar aferrarse a ella

Chat- Susurró Marinette- _No creo que Ladybug sea de mucha ayuda esta vez_ \- Pensó devastada

Marinette ¿Por qué no has cambiado?- Preguntó separándose un poco de ella y dejándola en el balcón de su casa

No… no lo sé- Contestó igual de impresionada que él- Debes irte ¡Cuento contigo Chat!

Marinette- Le llamó Tikki tan pronto el héroe se fue- Tienes suerte… Al solo ser un pequeño roce pude protegerte pero debes ser más cuidadosa ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que hubiera sido…-

Ay Tikki ¡Luego tendrás tiempo para regañarme! Ahora debemos ir a ayudar a ese gato tonto- Comentó tratando de cambiarle el tema a su kwami- ¡Transformación!

 ** _Frente a la torre Effiel se encontraba Chat Noir luchando contra la akumatizada quien le llevaba un poco de ventaja_**

Es difícil evitar que me toque- Se quejó el rubio

Tranquilo gatito, todo con calma- Dijo Ladybug haciendo por fin su acto de presencia

My lady… ¡Me alegra mucho verte! Te has tardado-

Lo lamento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente- Se disculpó mientras trataba de analizar la situación- Chat… Exactamente ¿Qué hace esa chica?

Por lo que he visto al tocar a una persona la cambia completamente-

¿Cómo así?-

La persona que fue tocada empieza a comportarse de manera diferente a su personalidad.-

¿Actúan como jamás lo harían?...-

Sí, bien deducido my lady- Le halagó besando una de sus manos

No hay tiempo para eso Chat Noir- Le regañó apartando su mano bruscamente- Pero… Tengo un plan

 ** _Todo a excepción de evitar ser tocados por Models fue fácil, Ladybug usó su "Amuleto encantado" intercambió miradas con Chat Noir y lograron quitarle un anillo a la chica el cual Chat rompió y Ladybug logró purificar el akuma_**

Ganamos- Dijeron mientras chocaban puños

My lady me prometiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos escucharías lo que tengo que decir- Soltó Chat Noir tan pronto vio como la chica estaba dispuesta a irse

Cie…cierto- Recordó un poco apenada- Al parecer aun tenemos tiempo

Ladybug yo… Yo- Empezó a tartamudear un poco nervioso- Yo… Te amo

Chat no…-

No importa quién seas bajo la máscara, te amo Ladybug . Desde la primera vez que te vi me dejaste totalmente enamorado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y… Quiero conocerte, quiero que aceptes mis sentimientos. Eres la chica más valiente, astuta, confi…- Se calló al ver las lagrimas de su amada recorrer sus mejillas- ¿My lady?

Chat… Tu, te has enamorado de la persona equivocada- Le dijo tratando de no llorar pero le fue imposible aguantarse- Yo no soy así Chat… La chica bajo esta mascara no es igual a la chica de la que te has enamorado

Pero my lady…-

Exacto, te enamoraste de Ladybug… Chat no quiero que te enamores de una fachada ¿Sabes? Yo no soy valiente, no soy tan astuta como crees. Realmente soy muy torpe y…- No pudo seguir hablando al sentir los brazos de su compañero rodeándola

No llores por favor- Dijo Chat Noir abrazándola cariñosamente- No soporto verte llorar y saber que soy la causa de ello me hace sentir terrible. No te preocupes por mí, entiendo lo que me quieres decir- Chat trató de mantenerse firme en todo momento, la verdad estaba destrozado pero no le permitiría a su Lady verlo así, eso solo la preocuparía mas

¿Podemos seguir siendo…-

¿Siendo amigos?- Completó la frase tratando de ocultar la tristeza de su voz- Si my Lady no hay problema, mejor olvidemos este momento ¿Si? Nada de esto pasó- Finalizó separándose un poco de la chica aún sin poder verla a la cara

Chat…-

Nos vemos luego my lady- Aun sin verla a la cara besó su mano y se fue de ahí

 _Espero que estés bien, gatito_ \- Susurró derramando unas cuantas lágrimas

 ** _Al llegar a su casa deshizo su transformación pero un extraño sentimiento la invadió era ¿Culpa? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Melancolía? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Qué era? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, preocupando así a su kwami quien intentaba consolarla_**

Pero… Marinette ¿Por qué lloras?- Después de un largo rato por fin reunió el valor suficiente de hacerle aquella pregunta a su portadora

¿Estoy… estoy llorando?- Preguntó incrédula

Mari…- Tikki abrazó la mejilla de la chica pero no pudo terminar su oración, instintivamente se escondió dejando "sola" a la chica

¿Que pasa Tik...- Se vio interrumpida por ligeros golpes en su ventana

Princesa- Escuchó decir con voz quebrada a ¡¿Chat Noir?!- ¿Pue... puedo entrar?

Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y le permitió al chico el acceso a su habitación

Gra... gracias- Dijo Chat entrando y mirando hacia el piso

¿Que... que...- No sabía que decir, se encontraba nerviosa y a la vez preocupada ademas no podía olvidar aquellos sentimientos que le han estado invadiendo estos últimos minutos. Pero su compañero la necesitaba, ella era la causa por la que el chico se encontraba así y él no lo sabía

¿Puedo abrazarte?- Pidió con voz firme pero se le notaba su tristeza en la misma, la chica asintió y eso fue suficiente para aferrarse a ella. Necesitaba un abrazo, cálido, reconfortante y en brazos de Marinette lo encontró- Me duele... princesa me duele mucho- Y fue así como se derrumbó por completo, llorando sin parar en los brazos de su compañera aunque en su mente se preguntaba ¿Por qué había ido a aquel lugar? ¿Por qué la quería ver a ella?

* * *

 **¡Todos tranquilos! (No me maten) nuestro gatito no merece sufrir tanto y eso lo sé...**

 **Estoy de acuerdo con Sonrais777 ¡Plagg merece ser castigado!**

 **Dixipa39 estoy contigo ¡le pegaremos queso rancio! Aunque... no se, quizás y hasta le guste jajajaajaja**

 **Deidydbz ¡Rayos! Me olvide del karma T.T pero como ya dije, sé que nuestro gatito no merece sufrir y nuestra mariquita mucho menos. Solo paciencia, paciencia...**

 **Ska-yue Acertaste Plagg estaba** **molesto por lo de su queso ¡No se metan con Plagg y sus quesos! (Ese Kwami tiene un serio problema) Jajajajajaja oye oye no hace falta la pistola,** **en ves de pistola un frasco de Nutella seria mucho mejor *-***

 **Yuzu01 Que bueno que te guste mi historia, te invito a que sigas leyendo aun no se acaban las sorpresas en este fic. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo**

 **Kitty Noir 246 Gracias a tí por comentar y me alegra que adores la historia n.n (Enserio)**

 **Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me alegran y divierten mucho. ¿Quién quiere matar a Plagg? n.n ¡¿Nadie?!... Y ¡¿A mí?!**

 **Con esto me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Bye!**


	8. Apuesta

**Aquí estoy, todo bien... Les traje el octavo capítulo de este fic, e** **stoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, espero les guste el capítulo**

* * *

¿Puedo abrazarte?- Pidió con voz firme pero se le notaba su tristeza en la misma, la chica asintió y eso fue suficiente para aferrarse a ella. Necesitaba un abrazo, cálido, reconfortante y en brazos de Marinette lo encontró- Me duele... princesa me duele mucho- Y fue así como se derrumbó por completo, llorando sin parar en los brazos de su compañera aunque en su mente se preguntaba ¿Por qué había ido a aquel lugar? ¿Por qué la quería ver a ella?

Chat- Le llamó luego de varios minutos- ¿Estas bien?- _¡Dios! Que tonta soy, obvio que no está bien_

...-

¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió?-

Mi Lady... me rechazó- Dijo mientras sollozaba

Ya veo- Comentó casi igual de triste que el héroe- Pero... ¿No es mejor así?

¿Como va a ser mejor así?- Preguntó un poco sorprendido

Ahora puedes fijarte en otras chicas... Solo digo que no debes llorar por alguien que no te merece- No sabía por qué pero al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho

Te confesaré algo princesa, eres la primera persona que me ve llorar- Confesó un poco nostálgico- Después que cumplí los siete años no permitía que nadie me viera en este estado. Y para serte sincero no sé por qué tuve estas repentinas ganas de venir aquí y desahogarme a tu lado

Chat yo...-

No digas nada princesa- Le interrumpió- Solo abrázame

Ante aquello la chica se sonrojó a mas no poder- _¿Como puede decir algo así tan a la ligera?_ \- Pensó a la vez que correspondía al abrazo del rubio- ¿Quieres unas galletas?- Preguntó al escuchar como el estómago de su compañero le reclamaba por algo de comida

Eres un ángel- Dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos, como si de un niño se tratase

Ya vuelvo- Rió un poco y salió de la habitación

 _ **Podría decirse que Chat Noir logró despejar su mente durante la hora que se la pasó en casa de Marinette, y llegó justo a tiempo a su casa para deshacer la transformación dejando salir a un Kwami de mal humor**_

Por esto me debes decenas de queso-

¿Ah?-

Tengo hambre, tuve que mantener tu transformación por mucho tiempo mientras tu te aprovechabas de esa chiquilla para que te mimara y ¡Ah! que asco- Se quejó el kwami

¿Mimarme?- Preguntó ruborizado- Es... es cierto, Marinette es muy buena ¿No lo crees?

Si, si como sea- Dijo con el mayor desinterés del mundo para luego lanzarse encima del queso que había traído su portador

 _ **Extrañamente el fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido y tranquilo para nuestros héroes y ahora se encontraban en la entrada del colegio viéndose mutuamente y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Marinette por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegó temprano a clase y sin percatarse había chocado con el rubio de sus sueños quien tenía su ánimo un poco apagado y a pesar de que lo disimulaba demasiado bien ella no caía ante esas pequeñas actuaciones por parte del chico**_

¿Ocurrió algo?- Preguntó preocupada

¿A qué te refieres?- Se sorprendió ante aquella interrogante- _¿Tan mal estoy?-_ Se preguntó a sí mismo

Te vez... Desanimado ¿Pasó al... algo?- ¡Hurra! Apareció su tartamudeo, pero no podía evitarlo cuando el chico la miraba fijamente

Nada importante- Mintió, no quería sacar a flote ese tema nuevamente

Si... Si tu lo dices- Suspiro resignada, si el chico no le quería contar ella no lo iba a obligar

¿Entramos?- Preguntó un poco apenado por la reacción de su compañera

Vamos- Dijo finalmente caminando detrás de él

Marinette- Le llamó esperándola y luego caminando junto a ella- ¿Te parece bien si voy esta tarde a tu casa?

¿A.. a mi... ca- ¡Bingo! Ahora no podía ni completar una simple pregunta

¡NO! Eh... Bueno sí- Al ver la cara de la chica recordó algo que lo hizo ponerse mas nervioso aún- _Ella gusta de mí_ \- Aquel recuerdo lo hizo sonrojarse un poco aunque nada comparado con su compañera, y de pronto se le formó una sonrisa, típica de Chat Noir- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

¡¿AH?!- Exclamo totalmente sorprendida y si pensaban que no se podía sonrojar mas pues ahí estaba ella compitiendo contra los tomates- _Esa a_ _ctitud..._

Adrien al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se aterrorizó un poco ¿Como podía ser tan idiota para dejar salir aquella personalidad ante ella?- Quiero decir... ¿Está bien que vaya? Tal vez después de clase, puedo llamar a Nathalie y pedir que cancele mis clases de piano, después de todo debemos terminar nuestro proyecto

El proyecto ¡Claro!- Pensó, se sentía como una tonta al olvidarse de algo tan importante- Pero... El proyecto está en tu casa ¿No deberíamos ir para allá?- Definitivamente estaba muriendo de la vergüenza

Es que, no quiero que regreses tarde a tu casa- Se regañó mentalmente, él no quería ir a su casa y posiblemente la chica lo había notado. Sí, estaba siendo un poco egoísta pero no podían culparlo pasar las 24 horas del día encerrado en aquel lugar no era nada divertido

Ya nos falta muy poco estoy segura que terminaremos temprano, no te preocupes-

Bien- Bufó con pesadez, al notar lo que había hecho fijó su vista en Marinette quien lo miraba totalmente sorprendida

¿Es tan malo?- Preguntó bajando la mirada

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Estaba confundido, y decepcionado de sí mismo ¿Por qué no podía controlarse estando con ella?

Estar conmigo ¿Es tan malo? Soy una molestia ¿Cierto? Perdoname- Adrien pudo notar tristeza en aquellas palabras y sin saber por qué tomó el mentón de la chica y prácticamente le obligó a mirarlo a la cara

¿Como puedes pensar eso? Me agrada tu compañía, no eres una molestia, jamas lo serias y no tienes por qué disculparte. Perdóname tú a mí, mis estúpidas acciones te están llevando a pens- Y como siempre alguien tiene que arruinar el ambiente

Adrinkis- Chilló Chloe corriendo hacia donde estaba el rubio- ¿Me extrañaste?- Preguntó mientras empujaba exageradamente a Marinette casi haciendola caer de no ser por cierto pelirojo que logró atraparla a tiempo

¿Estas bien?- Preguntaron Nathanaël y Adrien al mismo tiempo, ignorando los quejidos de Chloe

Emmm sí- Contestó algo apenada

Vamos entremos al salón- Le aconsejó Nathanaël ignorando a ambos rubios

Disculpa- Comentó Adrien sarcásticamente y haciéndose el ofendido- Ella y yo estábamos hablando así que si me permites- Se acercó a Marinette

No, no te lo permito- Dijo Nathanaël alejando a Marinette de Adrien- Creo que tienes una conversación pendiente con Chloe- Dicho esto arrastró a Marinette al salón junto a él

 _Pero..._ \- Susurró Adrien- _¿Que me esta pasando?_

 ** _Para su suerte Nino llegó justo antes de que Chloe se le lanzara encima y juntos entraron al salón dejando a la rubia al borde de la ira. Las clases pasaron normales, ya era la hora de salida y Adrien se encontraba esperando a Marinette en la puerta del salón..._**

Adrien- Le llamó Marinette tímidamente haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos

¿Ah? ¿Sí?- Preguntó todo desorientado

¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- Parecía preocupada, y como no estarlo si ya tenia rato intentando captar su atención

Si, seguro... ¿Le avisaste a tus padres?- Intentó cambiar de tema

Los acabo de llamar, dijeron que no había problema- Dijo bajando la mirada intentando calmar sus nervios

Bien, vamos. Nos están esperando afuera- Dicho esto se dirigieron en silencio hacia la limusina

 ** _En la limusina había un gran silencio un tanto incomodo, y así fue incluso cuando llegaron al cuarto de Adrien y se pusieron a terminar su proyecto, solo hablaban cuando necesitaban algo o comentaban acerca del mismo. Sin darse cuenta terminaron antes de lo esperado justo cuando el estómago de Marinette emitió un leve gruñido avisando que se había pasado su hora de almorzar_**

Adrien evitó soltar una carcajada pero no lo logró y al ver la cara avergonzada de Marinette rió aun mas- Lo siento... Es que... Enserio lo siento, debimos comer antes de empezar con el proyecto

...- Marinette no decía nada, si en la escuela creyó que estaba muriendo de vergüenza pues ahora estaba teniendo otro ataque

Ya vuelvo- Y así fue como el rubio salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a una azabache cavando en su mente su propia tumba

Vamos Marinette... ¡Animo! No fue tan malo- Le calmaba su Kwami- Es normal, son cosas que los humanos no pueden evitar

Ahora sé como se sintió Chat aquella noche. ¡Que pena!- Dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Pero...- No pudo completar su oración al darse cuenta que el chico estaba a punto de entrar a la habitacion

 ** _Cuando entró él simplemente tomó de la mano a Marinette y se la llevó al comedor, donde se encontraron con una gran mesa y dos platos encima de la misma cubiertos por un par de campanas plateadas. Adrien como todo un caballero le indicó a Marinette que se sentara. Durante el almuerzo ninguno de los dos hablaba, a veces sus miradas se topaban y ambos con un ligero sonrojo se limitaban a ver hacia otro lugar. Al terminar se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio donde él decidió romper el silencio_**

¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó mientras le extendía un control de videojuegos- Aquella vez no pudimos participar juntos en el concurso... Podríamos jugar ahora

Ah... Si, claro- Aceptó un poco tímida, pero esa timidez no le impedía dejar al rubio por los suelos mientras jugaban

¡Oh! Esta vez no te dejaré vencerme- Le desafió, él sabia que la chica era muy buena pero ésta al parecer había mejorado mucho pero no era la única

Adrien estas acabado- Comento con cierto tono de burla

¿Quieres apostar?- Preguntó manteniendo su vista en el juego

Claro ¿Por qué no?- Sinceramente ella no sabía lo que decía solo le importaba vencer al chico

Bien... El perdedor estará al servicio del ganador, por una semana- Dijo con su típica mirada de Chat Noir, la cual Marinette no pudo notar al tener toda su concentración puesta en el juego

Hecho- Y fue así como empezó la verdadera batalla

 _ **El juego estaba casi por finalizar pues cierto chico estaba a punto de perder, y decidió que era momento de cambiar su estrategia, si no podía vencer a Marinette en el juego, lo haría fuera de ello. Se fue acercando poco a poco a ella pero ésta no parecía darse cuenta hasta que sus brazos rozaron y ella dio un leve brinco por la sorpresa perdiendo un poco de su concentración**_

Adrien- Le regañó un poco apenada, fue ahí cuando el rubio lanzó uno de sus ataques debilitando un poco al personaje de la chica

¿Que pasa?- Preguntó con media sonrisa, él sabia lo que pasaba pero no iba a dejar que la chica le ganara tan fácilmente

Na... nada- Tartamudeó, perdiéndose un poco en los ojos de su compañero pero al escuchar como Adrien le lanzaba ataques en el juego se percató que había tomado cierta ventaja y optó por devolver su concentración al mismo

Adrien se dio cuenta de esto- _Oh no princesa, no lo harás-_ Susurró

¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó sin desviar su mirada de la pantalla

¿Te gusta alguien?- Soltó de pronto aquella pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía, dejando helada a la chica

¿A...ah?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. ¡Obvio que le gustaba alguien! ¡Obvio que le gustaba él!

Adrien rió por lo bajo, al ver que su plan estaba dando resultados- ¿Quien es?- Marinette no parecía darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer el rubio, tal vez lo hubiese sospechado sin tan solo volteara un poco su cara y apreciara la gran sonrisa que Adrien tenia en su rostro desde hace un buen rato

¡Adrien!- Exclamó un tanto nerviosa volteando a verlo, lo cual él utilizó para avanzar mas en el juego

¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?- Preguntó quitando rapidamente su sonrisa al sentir la mirada de la chica

¡No hagas es...- No pudo terminar su frase, el rubio había puesto su cabeza en su hombro y la miraba directo a los ojos

Gané- Dijo sonriendo

¡¿Qué?!- Al regresar su vista a la pantalla pudo ver en letras grandes un "GAME OVER" que la dejó pasmada- No... puede... ser

Si puede ser, princesa- Dijo manteniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera y evitando sonreír mas de lo necesario

¡¿Princesa?!-

* * *

 **¡OMG! A Adrien se le está saliendo lo Chat Noir... ¿No es lindo? *-***

 **¡Ey! Hace varias semanas encontré esto en youtube... Si no lo pueden copiar y pegar, el vídeo se llama:**

 _ **Identidades -Miraculous Ladybug- Fandub Latino**_ **creo que es de Namiko TC**

 **watch?v=BpeqBmhBrMg &list=RDZ8qAKSDE4uU&index=10**

 **A muchos nos hubiese gustado que así terminara el capitulo "Volpina" Es demasiado bello. Sin embargo no fue así, por lo tanto no es spoiler ¬¬**

 **Deidydbz, Solesito Aquí la** **continuación :3 Disculpen la tardanza**

 **Yeiiii Ska-Yue me dará dos frascos de Nutella... Aunque no los merezco, soy una floja T-T Apenas hoy me puse a escribir el capítulo ¡No me odien!... Esta serie tiene enganchada a gente de todas las edades, de verdad (incluso a mi madre) desde mi primita de 3 años hasta mi vecina de 26. Oye deberías crearte una cuenta y así publicas tu fic, cuando lo hagas avísame _._ Sin duda alguna lo leeré**

 **Yuzu01 Como ves las cosas están mejorando n.n tal como se los prometí**

 **Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, son libres de dejar sus comentarios con sus sugerencias, críticas ¡¿Amenazas?! Sí** **también... Con esto me despido ¡Bye! ¡Cuídense!**


	9. Te encontré

**Hola ¿Como les ha ido? Les confesaré que este capítulo no me convenció mucho, no tenia ni idea de que escribir (Discúlpenme si no les gustó o les resulta aburrido) Pueden dejarme sus críticas y sugerencias sin problema alguno. Dicho esto ¡Les dejaré leer!**

* * *

¡¿Qué?!- Al regresar su vista a la pantalla pudo ver en letras grandes un "GAME OVER" que la dejó pasmada- No... puede... ser

Si puede ser, princesa- Dijo manteniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera y evitando sonreír mas de lo necesario

¡¿Princesa?! ¿Cómo me llamaste?- Preguntó sorprendida

 _¡Mierda!.. Ahora si metí la pata_ \- Pensó Adrien un tanto nervioso- ¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?

Haz estado actuando extraño todo el día Adrien- Contestó un poco molesta y dolida- ¿No confías en mí? ¿No somos amigos?

¡¿Qué?...! ¡No!.. Ah es… Lo siento- Suspiró nervioso

¿Por qué te disculpas?- _Definitivamente, no sabía si estar triste o sorprendida_ \- Si ese es el caso… Mejor me voy

¡Espera!- Exclamó tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia él

¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa?- Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

Sí, solo… No me dejes- Pidió conteniendo lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, conmoviendo el corazón de Marinette- _Por favor_ \- Susurró estando un poco más cerca de su compañera

Continua- Dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio y conteniéndose lo más que podía de abrazarlo

No sé qué decir, no sé por qué he actuado así todo el día, no pude contenerm… Digo… ¡Ah! no lo sé- Pronunció cabizbajo

Adrien… No tienes por qué mentirnos- Mientras hablaba se acercó al chico quedando frente a frente y mirándolo a los ojos- Soy tú amiga, lo sabes… No tienes que fingir estando conmigo

¿Cómo sabes que yo…-

Fácil- Le interrumpió la chica- Muchas veces tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos cuando estas con tus amigos pero estando solo te vez triste, desanimado. Aunque no lo creas he notado tus cambios de humor en la escuela, cuando piensas que nadie te está viendo. Además la mayor parte del tiempo pareces no estar cómodo y es como si te resistieras a dejar salir algo de ti…-

Todos quieren al Adrien perfecto y educado- Interrumpió mirando hacia el piso- No soy tan perfecto ¿Sabes? Toda esa "perfección" es a causa de la imagen de Gabriel Agreste y es esa estúpida perfección la que todos admiran- Confesó molesto

¿De qué hablas? Adrien, quienes en verdad te quieren lo hacen por tus sentimientos, porque te esfuerzas al máximo en todo lo que haces, porque eres buena persona y siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a tus amigos. Sí, hay personas que te admiran por la imagen que te obliga a mantener el señor Agreste ¿Y qué? Tus verdaderos amigos son aquellos que te conocen y aceptan tal como eres, no debes esconderte de ellos- Finalizó bajando un poco la mirada para que el chico no notara su rubor

Aunque me digas todo esto… No puedo cambiar, debo seguir con mi frazada ante los demás…- Ahora quien estaba cabizbajo era él

Pero conmigo no- Dijo Marinette firmemente y obligándolo a levantar la mirada- Conmigo puedes ser tal cual eres, y estoy segura que con Nino también, somos tus amigos ¿Cierto? No te escondas de nosotros

¿Estás segura?- Preguntó un poco inquieto

Sí, segura-

¿No te pongo nerviosa siendo así?- Ahora se acercó más a ella, sosteniéndola de la cintura y sorprendiéndola grandemente

Ahh... Eh… Yo- Tartamudeaba muy nerviosa mientras que en su mente se preguntaba- _¿Qué está pasando? Adrien ¿Así eres realmente? ¿Cómo no voy a estar nerviosa? Oh Dios… Tiene unos ojos tan bellos, él es… Es perfecto pero ¿Por qué se acerca tanto a mi rostro? ¡¿Qué mierda es esta personalidad?!-_ Como si fuera instinto de Ladybug se separó de él dándose la vuelta para que el chico no la viera muerta de la vergüenza, hasta que escuchó unas fuertes carcajadas- ¿De qué te ries?

De ti… ¡Vaya que te pongo nerviosa!- Comentó burlonamente

 _No sé si estar ofendida o triste_ \- Pensó Marinette con la mirada perdida

Es mucho ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Adrien seriamente

¿El qué?...-

Mi personalidad… Esto, es mucho para ti ¿Verdad?- Trataba de esconder la tristeza de su voz pero para Marinette eso no pasó desapercibido

¡No! ¡Me gustas!- Exclamó sin pensarlo dos veces

¿Te gusto?- Pregunto acercándose nuevamente a ella

Y tal como lo hacía su alter-ego separó al chico de ella suavemente- Me gusta que puedas ser tu mismo conmigo, no tengo problema con ello- _Gracias a Dios se le ocurrió algo, hace unos segundos estaba totalmente perdida_

Ah, Eso…-

Sí, mira ya es tarde. Yo mejor me voy- Dicho esto recogió sus cosas dispuesta a salir de la habitación del chico- Tengo mucho que hacer… ¡Adiós!

¡Espera! Iré contigo- Dijo tomándola de la mano- No dejaré que te vayas sola, mi chofer nos puede llevar, así llegaras más rápido- Y fue así como se la llevó hasta las afuera de la mansión

Pero…-

Nada de peros… Vamos-

Adrien, puedo irme sola. No hay problema-

Eres muy terca… Pero yo también lo soy- Dijo guiñándole un ojo- De todos modos no puedo dejar que algo le pase a mi asistente personal

¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas?!-

Si no lo recuerdas… Yo, gané la apuesta- Ante esas palabras la chica se congeló y por un segundo vio en los ojos de Adrien el reflejo de Chat Noir

Bien- Dijo finalmente, subiendo a la limusina

 ** _Al llegar a su casa Marinette se despidió de Adrien tranquilamente y apenas llegó a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama_**

¡¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?!- Gritó en la almohada, recordando lo que pasó con Adrien instantes antes de llegar a su casa

Me parece que Adrien te tiene más confianza- Le animó Tikki- ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Sí pero… La verdad es demasiado- Confesó un poco mas desanimada- Entonces, así es él realmente

¡Marinette!- Exclamó su Kwami sorprendida- No me digas que ya no te gusta Adrien

¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... El me sigue gustando aunque bueno. No sé, pero este Adrien me da algo de miedo.-

¿Miedo? O…- Hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Te pone nerviosa?

Ambas…-

 ** _La pequeña kwami se rió un poco de su portadora. Tal vez con esta nueva actitud de Adrien, Marinette pueda tener cierta curiosidad por la identidad de Chat Noir ¿Quién sabe?... La mañana siguiente en la escuela Marinette llegó un poco tarde, si bien se había levantado temprano para asistir un ataque akuma la retrasó en el camino y cuando se dispuso a entrar en el salón notó que la profesora estaba regañando a cierto rubio, cosa que le sorprendió pero aprovechó para dirigirse silenciosamente a su asiento_**

Me he salvado- Suspiró ya sentada junto a Alya

¿Enserio? ¿No querrás decir Adrien me ha salvado?- Se burló su amiga- Enserio chica, ustedes son el uno para el otro… Llegan tarde, se desaparecen en pleno día y luego regresan como si nada. Oye si no los conociera bien diría que son pareja- Comentó la morena con tono pícaro

¡¿Qu… qué… dices?!-

O que son… Chat Noir y Ladybug- Dijo ya un poco más seria, poniendo nerviosa a la azabache

¡Alya! Déjate ya de tus bromas- Le regañó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

No estoy bromeando niña… No encuentro más explicación para sus contantes desapariciones y atrasos. Además, ambos tienen las mismas características físicas- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Aunque personalmente tu sueles ser muy torpe y Adrien es tímido a comparación con Chat Noir, él es… coqueto y muy astuto –

 _No sabes cuánto_ \- Pensó Marinette

Pero cualquiera diría que eso es para encubrirse- Siguió Alya- Marinete tú no serás ladybug ¿O sí?- Preguntó acercándose a su amiga, poniéndola nerviosa

 ** _Adrien se encontraba ya sentado junto a Nino sin poder evitar escuchar la conversación de sus compañeras, para su mala suerte no pudo escuchar la respuesta de su amiga azabache pues la profesora interrumpió aquella charla regañando a ambas estudiantes… En el receso Marinette aprovechó el tiempo y se transformó en Ladybug para así despejar un poco su mente, en su recorrido se encontró a Chat Noir y se dirigieron juntos hacia la torre Eiffel sin pronunciar palabra alguna_**

¿Y cómo ha estado mi Lady?- Preguntó tratando de romper el incomodo silencio

Un poco inquieta a decir verdad- Dijo mirando a su compañero gatuno- ¿Qué hay de ti Chat?

Supongo que bien… ¿Qué es eso que tiene tan inquieta a tan bella dama?-

 _Ladybug no pudo evitar reír, ese gato a veces lograba animarle su humor, dudó un poco pero luego se decidió por contarle su situación con Adrien. Obviamente no le dijo su nombre, y aunque fue poca la información que le dio al minino éste no pudo evitar pensar en su alter-ego y Marinette, si lo pensaba bien prácticamente era la misma situación en la que se encontraban ambos y si entraba en detalles su compañera se parecía muchísimo a la heroína y a pesar de que con Ladybug tuvieron pocas charlas intercambiando información acerca de su identidad civil todo encajaba perfectamente. A ambas chicas les gusta la moda, saben cocinar postres increíblemente bien, tienen cabello azabache, ojos azules, Ladybug dice que en su forma civil es muy torpe, aquellas noches que pasó con Marinette siendo Chat Noir notó lo astuta que es su compañera, y lo mucho que logra irritarla con sus chistes, Marinette y él parecían estar sincronizados a la hora de llegar a la escuela y lo más importante la única vez que Marinette y Ladybug estuvieron presentes al mismo tiempo fue cuando su compañera Alix fue akumatizada y cabe destacar que rato después de que Marinette "desapareció" apareció otra Ladybug…_

¿Chat? ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- Preguntó su compañera fastidiada, pues tenía rato hablándole y el chico ni caso le hacía

Ah. Disculpe mi Lady ¿Qué decía?- Se disculpó apenado, pero no podían culparlo. ¡El chico estaba a punto de hacer el descubrimiento del año!

Me tengo que ir, ya debo regresar al colegio- Dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba- ¡Nos vemos!

 _¡Colegio! ¡El colegio! ¡Claro!-_ Pensó emocionado- _Oh mi Lady, sí nos veremos. Y muy pronto_ – Cuando notó que la chica estaba a una distancia considerable empezó a seguirla, luego de unos minutos sonrió para sí mismo. Todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver como Marinette salía del mismo cuarto donde segundos antes había entrado Ladybug- Te encontré, bichito

 ** _Por su parte Marinette no pudo prestar atención durante toda la clase, no lograba sacar de su cabeza aquella conversación con Alya. Antes, le hubiera parecido una barbaridad pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Adrien realmente puede ser Chat Noir? Si era él entonces… ¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia Adrien? ¿Qué siente por él? ¿Qué siente por Chat Noir? ¿Por qué no presta atención a la clase? ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Eso se lo acaba de preguntar la profesora!_**

No entendí nada- Susurró dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio

Pues es tu culpa por no prestar atención a la clase. ¿No escuchaste que mañana tendremos examen de este tema?- Le regañó su amiga Alya

¡¿Qué?! ¿Examen? Pero…-

¿Cuándo cambiaras?- Se burló un poco, pues Marinette no lo notó pero durante la clase Alya le pasó un papelito a Adrien pidiéndole que le ayudara a Marinette con dicho tema, con la excusa de que ella no podía porque tenía que cuidar a sus hermanitos. Así que cuando el rubio se acercó a ellas Alya le dio unos codazos a Marinette en señal de apoyo, y se despidió de ella

¡No! Alya ¡Espera!- Le gritó al darse cuenta que la había dejado a solas ¡Con Adrien!

¿Te molestaría si te ayudo con el tema?- Preguntó un poco tímido

¿Co… como.. me, mo..mol- Empezó a tartamudear muy nerviosa- ¡Ah!- Y nuevamente se dejó caer en el asiento. ¡Ayer había hablado con Adrien como toda una profesional! ¿Por qué empezó a tartamudear nuevamente? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Ven, vamos- Adrien le extendió su mano. Le sorprendió que Marinette volviera a tartamudear estando con él pero le parecía tierno, y su ego aumentaba cuando sabía que era él era el causante de esas reacciones en ella- Iremos por un helado y luego estudiaremos en tu casa ¿Te parece bien?

¡Sí!- Logró pronunciar sintiéndose un poco mas aliviada

 ** _Él sabía que como Adrien le gustaba a la chica… Pero ¿Qué hay de Chat Noir? Él sabe que ella es Ladybug pero ¿Cómo le diría acerca de su alter-ego? Y de pronto una gran idea cruzó por su mente. ¡Bien! Ahora, su plan o funcionaría y todo terminaría muy bien entre ellos o su relación sería un desastre total…_**

* * *

 **Bueno, esta historia está llegando a su final. Uno o dos capítulos más y listo. ¿Vieron el video de identidades? Luego de publicar el capitulo anterior me di cuenta de que fanfiction no me permite poner URL/LINK ni los capítulos ni en los comentarios. ¿Cuáles son sus episodios favoritos de la primera temporada de Miraculous Ladybug? Los míos son "Orígenes Parte 1 y 2" y "El Gamer"**

 **Gracias por leer el fic… Pueden dejar sus comentarios, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias. Les pido disculpa por el lenguaje medio inapropiado que tuvieron nuestros protagonistas en el capítulo de hoy (Aunque no fue para tanto) ¬¬ Dicho esto ¡Me despido! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Juntos (Final)

**Hola nuevamente yo por aquí, les traigo el último capítulo de este fic... Espero sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecerles por haber leído y apoyado mi historia, cada review, cada favorito y seguidor nuevo que veía me hacía gritar de la emoción. Y espero que este final haga lo mismo con ustedes**

* * *

Ven, vamos- Adrien le extendió su mano. Le sorprendió que Marinette volviera a tartamudear estando con él pero le parecía tierno, y su ego aumentaba cuando sabía que era él era el causante de esas reacciones en ella- Iremos por un helado y luego estudiaremos en tu casa ¿Te parece bien?

¡Sí!- Logró pronunciar sintiéndose un poco mas aliviada

 ** _Él sabía que como Adrien le gustaba a la chica… Pero ¿Qué hay de Chat Noir? Él sabe que ella es Ladybug pero ¿Cómo le diría acerca de su alter-ego? Y de pronto una gran idea cruzó por su mente. ¡Bien! Ahora, su plan o funcionaría y todo terminaría muy bien entre ellos o su relación sería un desastre total…_**

¡Adrinkis!- Exclamó Chloe guindándose en el cuello del rubio- ¿A dónde crees que vas con la panadera?

Iremos por un helado- Contestó sutilmente

¡¿Con ella?!- Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida- Sabes que si me lo pides yo aceptaría ir contigo a donde quieras, amor. Sé que sientes lástima por esa torpe panadera pe…- Pero se obligó a callarse a sí misma al ver la expresión enojada del chico y al sentir como poco a poco perdía el equilibrio _¡¿Acaso Adrien la había empujado?!_

Vamos- Fue lo único que le escuchó decir antes de marcharse con Marinette, dejándola ahí, tirada, en el suelo aún procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir

Adrien- Susurró Marinette sentándose en una banca del parque junto al rubio. Desde que salieron de la escuela no habían dicho ni una sola palabra- ¿Qué pasa?

Oh- Pronunció saliendo de sus pensamientos- Eh… Nada, ¿Qué sabor de helado te- Pero se vio interrumpido a media pregunta por cierto tono telefónico que él conocía a la perfección- _Nathalie_ \- Suspiró y rápidamente atendió- Hola Nathalie ¿Pasó algo?... ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¡No! ¡No puedo! Estoy ocupado, mañana tengo exa… Pero Nathalie, nadie me… Tu dijiste que… Sí, entiendo. Solo dame una hora ¿Sí?, gracias-Finalizó la llamada y vio a Marinette con cierta tristeza en su rostro

¿Debes irte?- Preguntó posando su vista en el suelo

Sí, al parecer movieron una de mis sesiones de fotos y a Nathalie se le olvidó comunicármelo- Dijo ligeramente molesto- Dejaremos lo del helado para otra ocasión ¿Bien? Ahora… Vayamos a tu casa, tenemos una hora para que entiendas todo el tema de hoy y…-

Sí, ya. Vamos- Se sentía molesta _¡¿Acaso no podía pasar un rato agradable con el chico que le gusta?! Sin que se presente una situación de por medio._ Empezó a caminar a paso rápido hasta su casa, Adrien solo la seguía. Al llegar a la panadería saludaron a los padres de la chica y luego subieron a la habitación de Marinette

¡Espera!- Gritó alterada, sacando al chico de la habitación

¿Qué pas- Pero lo dejó con las palabras en la boca al ver como la chica cerraba rápidamente la puerta- ¡¿Qué rayos?!..

Tikki ¡Apresúrate!- Exigía Marinette a su Kwami quien amablemente la estaba ayudando a quitar todas las fotos de Adrien que se encontraban esparcidas en el cuarto de su portadora

Marinette ¿Por qué no mejor haces un álbum con todo esto? Así sería mucho más fácil y tranquilo cuan…- La pequeña rojiza sintió como era aventada hacia un cajón, no le dolió pues adentro había una pequeña almohada que su portadora le había regalado pero aun así estaba un poco enfadada

Ya puedes pasar- Escuchó decir a una nerviosa Marinette

 ** _Adrien ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar el por qué de lo que acababa de pasar, solo suspiró y empezó con la clase de matemática para su compañera. Luego de 45 minutos dio por terminada la lección, la chica no era tan mala como creía, solo tenía pequeños problemas para poner atención pero nada fuera de lo normal_**

Lamento lo de hoy- Se disculpó un poco apenado

No tienes qué disculparte-

Aun así- Insistió el rubio- Yo, solo quería pasar un buen rato contigo

 _Yo también_ \- Pensó Marinette

Y es por eso que… Ah bueno- _Vamos Adrien ¡Solo dilo!-_ Yo, no. ¡Tú! _\- ¿Enserio eres el superhéroe de París? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible si ni siquiera puedes invitar a salir a una chica?!_ \- ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?- Soltó de golpe

Marinette no lo podía creer ¿Esto en realidad estaba pasando?... Para estar segura de ello, levantó una de sus manos y pellizcó su mejilla derecha _¡Auch! Eso dolió…_ _¡¿Dolió?! ¿Enserio dolió?,_ como si no fuera suficiente repitió la misma acción pero en su otra mejilla y un poco mas fuerte ¡ _Ah! ¡Eso dolió mucho más! ¡Dios mío! No es un sueño_

¿Ah? Princesa… ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Adrien burlonamente y con una mirada divertida

No es un sueño- Susurró, ignorando el hecho de que Adrien recientemente la había llamado princesa

No… No es un sueño- Confirmó mirándola tiernamente- Paso por ti a las 7 ¿Te parece bien?

Sí- Suspiró

¡Bien!- Exclamó felizmente y recogiendo su mochila- Ya vinieron a buscarme. Nos vemos más tarde- Y se despidió de ella dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

Sí- Suspiró nuevamente cuando el chico ya se había ido

Marinette- Le llamó su Kwami, molesta

Tikki ¡No es un sueño!- Celebró dando saltitos por toda su habitación- Llamaré a Alya

 ** _Su pequeña amiga solo suspiró resignada y sonrió al ver la felicidad que desbordaba su portadora… Por su parte Adrien se encontraba demasiado feliz en su sesión de fotos, y no era el único, el fotógrafo estaba más que alegre al ver como el modelo posaba para cada foto. Tanto así que dicha sesión terminó antes de lo esperado gracias al buen trabajo del chico quien recibió halagos por todo el equipo_**

Buen trabajo Adrien- Le felicitó Nathalie- Te ves…- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Distinto hoy. ¿Tendrá eso que ver con el permiso que me pediste?

Sí- Confesó con una sonrisa radiante que dejó cautivada y conmovida a la asistente de su padre

Qué bueno. Tú ve tranquilo, no le diré nada a tu padre- Susurró dándole una mirada de complicidad- Pero no hagas nada indebido, esto solo lo hago como disculpa por no haberte comentado acerca de la sesión- Dijo seriamente

Puedes estar tranquila Nathalie, y… Gracias por todo- Respondió el rubio, caminando hacia el camerino

¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- Preguntó su Kwami apareciendo frente a él, abrazando un pedazo de queso camembert

Sí…- Respondió firmemente su portador

¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?- Insistió el pequeño

No Plagg, ella debe saber lo que yo sé… Y no puedo aguantar por más tiempo- Confesó un poco nervioso- Si ella le tiene aunque sea el más mínimo afecto a Chat Noir podré tener una oportunidad a su lado

Y ¿Qué tal si a esa chica no le agrada Chat Noir?-

Entonces tampoco le agradará Adrien.-

No me malentiendas- Agregó- Solo, te estoy preparando para lo peor

 ** _Por fin llegó la hora más esperada para nuestros protagonistas, frente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng apareció una limusina de la cual salió un apuesto chico, un tanto nervioso. Estuvo hablando un rato con los padres de Marinette quienes quedaron encantados con la "pareja" de su hija, quien al bajar las escaleras por un pequeño descuido estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser por los instintos del joven Agreste que la sostuvo firmemente pegándola más a él, ambos se ruborizaron y tanto Sabine como Tom admiraron esa bella y tierna escena. Luego de unos minutos se despidieron de los dos adultos y salieron de aquel cálido hogar subiendo en la limusina. El trayecto al restaurante fue lento y un tanto incomodo al no saber de qué hablar, cuando sintieron que el auto se detuvo supieron que habían llegado a su destino. Adrien bajó primero y le extendió su mano a Marinette quien tímidamente la tomó bajando también de la limusina y caminando junto al rubio._**

¿Les apetece algo más?- Preguntó el camarero retirando de la mesa los platos y demás utensilios

No, gracias- Contestó formalmente el joven Agreste- ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó a la chica que se encontraba justo al frente de él, quien solo asintió como respuesta

Adrien ¿A dónde vamos?.-

Solo sígueme- Fue lo único que contestó, tomándola de la mano y apresurando el paso

La torre Effiel- Pronunció Marinette sorprendida- ¡Que hermosa!- _La verdad he venido muchas veces aquí de noche pero jamás me di cuenta de lo tan hermosa que se podía ver_

No tanto como tú, princesa- Suspiró el chico

¿Qu.. . que dices?- Preguntó ruborizada

Marinette- Le llamó, captando toda su atención- Necesito confesarte algo

¿Ah?- _¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Esto es un sueño?! ¡Dios mío! Si es un sueño ¡No quiero despertar jamás!_

Quiero que sepas que soy un ciego tonto- Empezó diciendo- Por no notar la grandiosa chica que eres. Mari eres muy amable, generosa, alegre, tu pelo azabache como la noche y tus ojos tan azules como el despejado cielo de verano te hacen realmente hermosa, me encanta ver tus sonrisas, sinceramente pienso que con tan solo verte sonreír me alegras el día, te preocupas mucho por los demás y ni creas que no me di cuenta que eres capaz de poner sus sentimientos por encima de los tuyos ¿Sabes? Yo también he estado observándote sin que te dieras cuenta, y aunque no lo hacía conscientemente me alegro de todos modos por haberlo hecho, eres inteligente y muy astuta a pesar de que no te das cuenta de ello, tienes unas pecas muy adorables y tus labios ¡Dios! Muero por besarlos- Confesó altamente sonrojado mientras que Marinette se encontraba en Shock, sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y la cálida mano de su compañero en su mejilla apartando esas lágrimas que derramaba poco a poco aun sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando- Pero… Hay algo que tienes que saber- Tomó aire y continuó- Sé que eres Ladybug…- Pero antes de poder continuar se vio interrumpido por la joven

¿Qué?- Estaba sorprendida, triste y sobre todo molesta- ¿Cómo lo…-

Sinceramente no fue un accidente y por eso te pido perdón, hoy te seguí cuando te dirigías al colegio, te juro que no quería traicionar tu confianza yo solo lo hice impulsivamente y luego no pude parar cuando reconocí la dirección en la que ibas… Mari te confieso que estoy muy feliz, demasiado feliz, tanto como no tienes idea, de saber que tu eres Ladybug porque por más que…- Las lágrimas que emanaban en el rostro de la chica no lo dejaron terminar, supo inmediatamente que lloraba de tristeza y no de felicidad- _¡No! ¡Temía que esto pasara! No debí contarle… No, Adrien hiciste lo correcto solo que es muy difícil para ella. Bien, me apegaré al plan-_ Pensó mirando con desesperación a su compañera- Mari…-

¡No!- Le calló- No hables mas Adrien

Pero Mari, tú en verdad me gust…-

¡No!... ¡A ti te gusta Ladybug!.-

Tú eres Ladybug.-

Adrien tú no estás enamorado de mí. Ya te lo dije una vez como Chat Noir pero ahora me duele mucho mas decirlo- Confesó sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca te hubieses enterado de la identidad de Ladybug? ¿Habrías notado a Marinette? ¿Me hubieras dado una oportunidad? ¡Pues no! Porque da la casualidad que empezaste a fijarte en mí desde que descubriste quien era- Poco a poco su tono de voz fue disminuyendo sin darse cuenta, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible y lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo, huir de ese lugar, huir de ese chico- Tú jugaste conmigo

¡¿Cómo dices?!- Preguntó sorprendido y alterado- ¡Jamás lo haría!

¡Lo hiciste!- Le acusó- Le conté a Chat Noir sobre mi enamoramiento de Adrien y… Y…-

Y tú hiciste lo mismo…- Se defendió el rubio

De pronto Marinette abrió los ojos como si hubiese descubierto algo- Por… por eso lo hiciste ¡Te estabas burlando de mí!- No se dio cuenta pero estaba gritando, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban en la zona- ¡No te soporto! ¡Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí en tu vida!. Ahora todo tiene sentido ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!, me equivoqué contigo. Al parecer si eres igual a Chloe ¡No! ¡Eres peor que ella!- Al decir eso salió corriendo pero no avanzó mucho, pues Adrien la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él quedando en un abrazo que Marinette intentó evitar y se volteó pero aun así el no la soltó, más bien se aferró mas a ella

Escúchame por favor- Susurró en su oído- Detrás de la máscara eres la misma chica, valiente y astuta además estas totalmente equivocada si piensas que jamás me fijé en ti, lo hice, solo que jamás lo quise admitir porque sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a mi Lady, es por eso que me le declaré, quería de una vez por todas olvidar mi ligera atracción hacia ti cuando ella me aceptara. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, ella me rechazó y yo huí en busca de alguien que me consolara, que escuchara a este gato tonto e inconscientemente fui por ti, cuando llegue a mi casa me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti no era una ligera atracción, era más que eso solo que no quería aceptarlo. No hasta que conocieras al verdadero Adrien, el día que me dijiste que contigo podía ser yo mismo confieso que me sentí extremadamente feliz. Todas esas noches que estuve contigo siendo Chat Noir quedé maravillado con tu personalidad pero fui tan ciego al no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, no jugué contigo, enserio no lo hice yo solo… Quise confesarte todo hoy, no era justo para ti que yo supiera tu identidad y tú no tenias ni idea de ello. Pero de algo estoy seguro Mari, me enamoraste completamente tanto en tu identidad de civil como la heroína que eres eso fue algo de lo que apenas hoy me di cuenta y quería que lo supieras…-

Adrien- Susurró Marinette aún de espaldas al chico cuando sintió que él profundizó el abrazo

Fuiste mi primera amiga, bueno, amiga de verdad- Corrigió, a este punto dejó de susurrar. No le importaba que todos los presentes escucharan su confesión- Fuiste la primera chica con la pude hablar durante horas sin sentirme incómodo, mi primera confidente, mi primer amor- Al decir esto se colocó delante de la chica y con su mano derecha le levantó su mirada notando un fuerte rubor en las mejillas de su compañera y como las lágrimas iban disminuyendo- Oh ¡Vaya que fuiste mi primer amor! Jamás jugaría contigo, bueno no de esa manera- Comentó con una mirada pícara que detuvo el corazón de Marinette por unos segundos _¡Ahí está el coqueto de Chat Noir_!- Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, pero darte las gracias al mismo tiempo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por escucharme, por darme tu apoyo incondicional y confiar en mí- De pronto una que otras lágrimas se hicieron presente en el rostro del modelo, sorprendiendo a la chica- Marinette juró que te protegeré, no te lastimaré y créeme no dejaré que otros te lastimen. Solo te pido una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, te amaré y te lo recordaré cada día, no pasara un día en el que no te sientas amada… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas a este tonto gato para ser más que tu compañero? O más bien ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Adrien- Susurró nuevamente, sorprendida y emocionada por tan bellas palabras- ¡Sí! Quiero ser tu novia, estúpido gato- Gritó emocionada abrazando a su, ahora novio, cabe destacar que las personas _chismosas_ que se encontraban alrededor de la pareja no entendían por qué llamaban _gato_ a Adrien, pero les pareció muy tierno

¿Sigues molesta conmigo?- Preguntó preocupado cuando se separaron un poco

No, más bien creo que yo te he hecho sufrir más que tu a mí- Confesó bajando un poco la mirada

Ahora que me doy cuenta- Hizo una pequeña pausa- ¡¿Sabías que era Chat Noir?!- Susurró un poco confundido

Ah, eso. No lo sabía, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha, así que no me sorprendió- Respondió ruborizada

Ya veo- Dijo levantando el rostro de la chica y posando su vista en los labios de la misma, cosa que nuestra pequeña mariquita notó y se sonrojó aun mas

¿Aún quieres besarme?- Preguntó cuando reunió todo el valor que pudo para mirarlo a los ojos

Como no tienes idea- Dicho esto agachó un poco su cabeza y la besó ¡La besó! Y no era un sueño, todo en verdad estaba ocurriendo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa y como si quisiera desafiar a los tomates su rubor aumentó aun mas cuando notó que Adrien profundizó el beso, entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, se separaron un momento para tomar aire, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Adrien no resistió mas y volvió a besar a la chica quien no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder, una de las manos de Adrien abrazó la cintura de Marinette mientras que la otra se encontraba en su nuca para así poder profundizar el beso cada vez que quisiera, por lo tanto Marinette con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del joven. Ambos disfrutaron cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que se separaron, respirando agitadamente y mirándose a los ojos se podía notar el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro

Te amo, Princesa- Dijo mirándola tiernamente y acariciando la mejilla de la chica

Y yo a ti, gatito- Respondió sonrojada- Te amo muchísimo, estoy muy feliz de ser tu novia Adrien

No te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo- Al decir esto volvió a besarla, escuchaban los aplausos de la gente y sentían el Flash de las cámaras pero lo único que les importaba en ese momento eran solo ellos. Sabían que se volverían noticia rápidamente, después de todo Adrien es un modelo famoso y no todos los días se le ve besando a una chica, aunque desde ese momento eso sería algo a lo que la prensa en París debía acostumbrarse a ver, desde ese momento Adrien Agreste sin importar el lugar donde se encuentre cada día de su vida besaría a esa fantástica chica que le robo su corazón, esa chica que lo aceptó tal como es y no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera su padre lo separara de ella. Cada día la enamoraría mas y mas, le haría saber lo importante y especial que es en su vida

 _ **Estuvieron un buen rato admirando la belleza de la noche desde la torre Effiel, y cuando notaron que ya era algo tarde Adrien llamó a su chofer para que los fueran a recoger y llevaran hasta el hogar de** **su** **chica. Se despidió de ella con un nuevo beso en los labios y tiernas palabras, al separarse se perdieron en la mirada del otro por unos segundos, aun se encontraban ruborizados y ambos gritaban de la emoción internamente**_

¿Chat Noir vendrá a visitarme esta noche?- Preguntó acariciando la mejilla del chico

Oh Princesa. Sí que lo hará- Respondió coquetamente y sonriendo de lado, tal como su alter-ego lo hacía constantemente

Pues lo esperaré- Respondió desviando la mirada, algún día tendría que acostumbrarse a los coqueteos de su novio, o por lo menos dejar de ponerse nerviosa. Pero mientras ese día llegara disfrutaría cada momento al lado de su amado, después de todo sentía que aun tenían mucho por conocer del otro y sin duda alguna pase lo que pase ella estaría siempre junto a su gatito, así como el también estaría junto a ella en todo momento

Deja la ventana abierta, bugaboo- Dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y subió a la limusina

 _¡Oh! ¡Enserio debo dejar de ponerme nerviosa!_ \- Pensó con una boba sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando la puerta de su casa

* * *

 **Carolina rk: Gracias por leer mi fic. Estoy muy feliz de saber que te gustó y muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario y por el apoyo que me haz dado para continuar escribiendo. ¡¿Enserio te viste la serie completa en un día?! Yo igual, aunque la mitad de los capítulos los tuve que ven en sub-español, pero no pude resistirme Jajajajaajaja. Bueno ahora a esperar por la 2da temporada ¡Que al parecer se estrenará el próximo año! ¬¬ No creo poder resistir tanto tiempo**

 **Ska-yue: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te juro que me has hecho reír con algunos de ellos, en especial en aquel donde me amenazaste xD No lo olvides, cuando tengas hagas tu historia ten por seguro que me tendrás entre los comentarios apoyándote y de ves en cuando amenazándote también para que continúes¬¬ Jajaajajaja**

 **Deidydbz: Sé que como tú muchos esperaban MariChat (Lo lamento, al principio así iba a ser pero luego me fui por el Adrinette), aun así espero que les haya gustado este final... Tengo pensado hacer un One-Shot MariChat o un Two-Shot pero eso sería dentro de unas semanas**

 **Alli, Natt: Pues aquí está el capítulo final ¿Les agradó? Espero que sí... Gracias por sus comentarios en apoyo al fic**

 **Y bien mis queridas lectoras muchísimas gracias a todas, les agradezco grandemente por seguir cada capítulo de esta historia y por haber llegado hasta acá junto conmigo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios luego de leer todo esto, quiero saber qué les pareció la historia, si están satisfecha con la misma o esperaban mas de ella. También quiero pedirles su opinión ¿Recuerdan que Marinette y Adrien hicieron una apuesta? La cual ganó nuestro querido gatito, estoy pensando en hacer otro fic que giré en torno a esa apuesta sería como una continuación de este, pero la historia se basaría en los "antojos/caprichos" de Adrien que Marinette deberá " _satisfacer_ " pues estará a su servicio durante una semana entera ¿Lo recuerdan? ¿Les gustaría que hiciera el fic? No sería de muchos capítulos, incluso podría ser un One-Shot aun no lo sé ¿Que dicen?**

 **Bueno, creo que aquí me despido... Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia ¡Cuídense muchísimo! ¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
